High School DxD - El verdadero Sekiryuutei
by un123546789known
Summary: Luego de ser retado a un juego por la virginidad de Rias, Issei entrenara duro para ser el mejor peón y descubrir que el no es un simple humano...se encontrara con una chica misteriosa...en busca de respuestas a muchas incognitas
1. Capítulo 1: El oculto

A veces desearía serle de más ayuda a la presidenta, la verdad me siento patético, estar entrenando y no mostrar ningún resultado, la presidenta se metió en un estúpido juego por mi culpa, es deber el ganar ese juego por ella, pero no me arrepiento de haberle quebrado la mandíbula a ese estúpido rubio quien se hace llamar Raiser Phoenex. La verdad no sé qué me sucedió, ni de donde saque tanto poder como para hacer eso...

/Flashback/

-¡Maldito, asumo que te seguirás acostando con otras mujeres cuando te cases con la presidenta!

-I eso que, acaso un inútil Demonio de Clase baja puede cuestionarme?

-Eres despreciable, no necesitamos un juego, ¡Presidenta! yo lo acabare aquí y ahora

-Espera Issei, tú no puede-

-¡Boosted Gear!...ahora malnacido...Toma

-idiota, piensas que con ese poder me podrás tocar...Yuveluna

-No podrás pararme...

-Eh?...que paso...dijo la peli morada

¡BOOM!

-Issei como hiciste eso...dijo la presidenta

Ni yo sabía que había hecho, de repente me doy cuenta que mi mano izquierda está descansando en a cara aplastada del Rubio y con un grito de agonía el gritaba...

-Mierda...M-mi mandíbula...tu maldito...Muere en las llamas del infierno...

¡BOOM!

-¡Issei!...grito la presidenta

-L-Lo siento...pero creo que esto será suficiente...

-Mmm...creo que el temía esto...él dijo que si esto llegara a ocurrir, la casa Gremory y la casa Phoenex se enfrentaran en el Rating Game...

-¿Él?...te refieres a mi hermano...

-Así es...y ahora le pido al Sr. Raiser que se retire...el juego será en 10 días...

-Bueno si la reina más poderosa Grayfia me lo pide...no puedo hacer nada más que obedecer...

/Fin de Flashback/

Jo...ya han pasado 3 días desde que venimos a este campamento y la verdad es que no en mostrado mejoría alguna en algún parámetro...me refiero a la magia, velocidad o fuerza...la verdad doy asco y me doy lastima por no serle útil a la presidenta...me pregunto si ella decidirá botarme alguna, talvez ella se decepcione por mi bajo rendimiento y me termine echando...bueno...espero que eso no suceda, por el momento me encuentro alado de un rio pensando en que voy hacer de ahora en adelante...la verdad desearía poder ser de más ayuda para mi presidenta Rias...

-¿Hum?...piensas mucho...chico

-¿Eh? Quien anda hay...muéstrate...no seas cobarde

-A quien llamas cobarde...mírate estas temblando de miedo...y me sorprende... ¡a estas alturas ya deberías saber quién soy yo!

-¿Q-Quien eres?

-Que portador tan Idiota me ha tocado...

-¿Portador? De que hablas dímelo...

-Soy él Sekiryuutei Ddraig y resido en tu brazo izquierdo

-¿En mi brazo? A caso tu eres el guantelete...

-Así es...te diré que ahora seremos compañeros hasta el día de tu muerte...

-E-Entonces...dime sabes algún secreto para volverme más fuerte...

-No...eso solo lo debes sacar tu...mi poder se rige según los pensamientos de mi portador y también en que tan fuerte es...

-Entonces...básicamente si alguien como yo. Ósea un inútil...pues no tendría oportunidad por no ser fuerte, ya que solo soy un humano reencarnado...

-puede ser...pero...

-¿pero?

-Cuando te enfrentaste a ese Rubio...la verdad es que no me explico porque tuviste tanto poder...es como si estuvieras en otro nivel...

-Tal vez sea por el aumento...

-Esa posibilidad ya la descarte...después de todo soy yo el dueño de ese poder...y a decir verdad tu poder no se incrementó de 10 en 10 segundos, todo eso fue de golpe...en un segundo te volviste tan fuerte...es como si hubieras llegado a la clasificación Maou...estoy sorprendido que ese rubio haya sobrevivido...créeme ese poder era estúpidamente fuerte

-A que te refieres...

-Que no entiendo como un debilucho como tú, puedas incrementar tu poder de golpe y además estar a la par de un Maou

-Gracias...por eso de debilucho, te pediré que no me lo recuerdes...

-Está bien...y ahora...que piensas hacer...

-Ganar el Juego...porque si no lo gano... La Virginidad de mi Presidenta Rias será tomada por ese bastardo...

-Jajaja...es divertido charlar contigo...pero...desde hace rato estoy sintiendo la presencia de alguien mas...

-EH?

Cuando me di la vuelta hay estaba una chica...era una rubia tan linda y emanaba una aura de pureza...tenia un vestido blanco como de novia y su pelo le legaba a la cintura...y con una voz tartamudeante y con la cara un poco roja le pregunte

-E-Este...¿quien eres?...

-Eh?...Y-Yo S-soy...Quiero decir mi nombre es Gabriel...

-Eh?...tienes nombre de Hombre...

-Si...eso es...

-Espera...que hacías...estabas espiando...acaso te envió Raiser

-Te equivocas...te equivocas...Yo...bueno me enviaron a...a Cuidarte...

-Eh?...cuidarme...

-Si...eres Issei Hyodo verdad?

-Si...ese soy yo...

-Bueno compañero...me retiro, creo que estoy cansando...así que adiós...

-Ese era el Sekiryuutei...¿Verdad?

-Eh...Si...como lo sabes...

-Bueno se muchas cosas sobre ti

-¿Que cosas?

-Bueno...no te puedo decir exactamente...pero...acaso tu has sentido alguna subida abruptade poder ...

-Eh?...Tú como sabes eso...

-Te dije...¿no?...yo se muchas cosas de ti...

Quien es esta chica...ella me abra estado espiando...que coas digo, como puede una chica tan linda espiarme, bueno...solo tendré que preguntarle...pero con el ritmo que voy parece que o me dirá anda

-Dime...tu sabes como expulsar ese poder...y de donde viene

-Bueno...ese poder se obtiene con su deseos...Mmm como decirlo...ese poder solo obedece tu voluntad, pero depende para que la necesitas...y de donde viene...pues...Issei

-Si?

-Yo no soy un Humano...

-Eh?...entonces ere un demonio?

-No. Soy un Arcángel

Que fue lo que dijo...ella es un Arcángel, eso significa que esta en un nivel mas arriba que los Ángeles normales...Pero porque no siento hostilidad...Ddraig me escuchas, despierta...ayúdame

-(Que sucede, te había dicho que me iba )

-(Si, discúlpame...dime, tu sabes por qué no siento hostilidad, siendo ella un Arcángel y Yo un Demonio)

-(Me pregunto...Si, ya lo tengo, Issei ya se de donde vino ese poder...No lo entendía el por qué...pero ahora que ella esta aquí, pues lo comprendo)

-(Dime...)

-(Bueno...ese poder...Tu Issei tienes el poder de un Ángel...bueno eso creo...)

-Espera...Gabriel...que significa eso

-L-Lo que pasa es que yo soy tu prometida

-Que?!...Espera...Yo que soy...

-Bueno...Tu también eres un Arcángel...Y Demonio a la vez...

-Pero es es imposible...esas especies no pueden coexistir en un solo mundo

-Veras...El Dios de la Biblia esta muerto...En la ultima guerra el falleció y El cielo se que do sin mandante...Actualmente el Gobernador del Reino de los Cielos es Miguel y desde que murió Dios...muchas cosas se pudieron dar...Y ese es tu caso...

-Espera...Como que Dios es muerto...espera...acaso ya no existe...pero...no, no logro asimilarlo...pero...yo ahora soy una abominación...

-Bueno...no, tu eres mi prometido

-Espera...pero como esta eso

-Tu no eres un simple Arcángel/Demonio...la verdad es que ya eras un demonio desde antes de ser reencarnado

-Eh?...que quieres decir...

-Tu padre fue Vecúm Lucifer y tu madre la Uriel Antigua

-No te entiendo...como esta eso de Uriel antigua

-Tanto tu padre como tu madre murieron en la guerra...y es Uriel la antigua, ya que actualmente Uriel existe pero es hombre...osea una reencarnación...

-Entonces yo...soy...yo soy

-si...tu eres un Arcángel/Maou...y mi prometido

-Cierto, cierto...dime porque soy tu prometido

-Bueno...eso es un arreglo de las tres fracciones...En breve te enteraras ...

-Pero...acaso esta bien...

-De que hablas...

-Bueno...yo...estas segura de casarte con migo...ademas...yo

-Lo se...estas enamorado de Rias Gremory...no te preocupes...no me importa...Tu me gustas...Yo estoy enamorada de ti...no me importa compartirte...siempre y cuando soy este por encima de las otras chicas

-Eh!

Ella se lanzo hacia mi y me dio un beso...fue un beso, uno tierno...fue mi primer beso...Esta chica...creo que esta vez...le daré un oportunidad a mi corazón...le corresponderé...pero igual, yo peleare por la virginidad de mi presidenta Rias

-Gabriel...

-si

-Dime...en donde estarás ahora

-Bueno planeaba quedarme contigo...que no puedo?...no quieres?

-Si...claro...pero el grupo desconfiara...que tal si de ahora te llamas Luz...

-Que lindo nombre...bueno esta bien...y, no quieres decirme algo más...

-Bueno...dime...esta bien para ti que yo sea tu prometido...

-Si...lo deseo mucho...

-Pero sabes que soy pervertido y tal vez cuando nos toque hacer "Eso" pues yo...

-Si es contigo...no me importa en lo absoluto

-En ese caso...desearías ser mi novia...

-Si...Si...claro...Acepto...

-Bueno...pero...si aceptas a Rias...yo también...

-Ya te dije...no hay problema...

-Entonces...

Me acerque a ella y le di un beso...ese beso fue un de los largos...tanto que no nos besamos mas porque el aire ya se había acabado...Pero...me pregunto como reaccionara la presidenta si...

-Issei!

Un grito se escucho desde lejos...cuando voltee...estaba hay, una chica de pelo carmesí, mi admiración y mi belleza perfecta...pero estaba llorando...por qué?...ella nos vio y salio corriendo...con lagrimas en los ojos

-Presidenta...espéreme...esto se lo puedo explicar

-Aléjate...no te me acerques...Pensé...pensé que por alguna vez en la vida...podía ser feliz...

-Eh?...Espere presidenta...por favor...escúcheme...

Salí corriendo detrás de ella y Luz me acompañaba...Espero alcanzarla...yo necesito decirle...si, no me contendré...se o diré hoy mismo...que ella me gusta...

Bueno ya hace tiempo que quería hacer un Fic pero no se me daba la oportunidad ya que andaba atareado, bueno solo le digo que subiré estas capítulos 1 semanal y si dios lo permite uno cada tres días, todo depende que que pase directo de año XD...El siguiente capitulo sera "TE AMO"...si es cursi...XD...bueno...lo dejare aquí...nos vemos...

Pdt: Arcángel/Maou?...si lo se...es estupido pero siempre quise escribir sobre algo así...bueno tengo una historia que escribo aparte sobre híbridos raros...bueno ahora si me despido...


	2. Capítulo 2: Presidenta Yo Te Amo

Estoy tan agitado...y aun no eh podido alcanzar a la presidenta...pero...que habrá querido decir con "pensé que por alguna vez en la vida...podía ser feliz..."...aun no lo entiendo...buen soy muy torpe para entender algo tan complicado como eso...pero ahora...ahora solo me preocupa alcanzar a la presidenta...me había separado de Luz...ya en medio camino yo iba solo...piensa Issei...a donde pudo haber ido la presidenta...poco a poco me acercaba a la cabaña endone estábamos pregunto si ella estará por los alrededores...en todo caso iré a buscar por detrás de la cabaña...

-AH...no esta por ninguna parte...!

-ufsh.../con una voz apagada/...¿por qué?...yo pensé...yo pensé que al fin...

-Hay esta...Presidenta!

-Eh!...Aléjate...no te acerques...Aléjate...!..No quiero que me dirigías al palabra...desaparece de mi vida.../Caía arrodillada y llorando/

-Presidenta...escúcheme...necesito decirle algo...

-No...no me hablas...Lárgate...déjame sola...

-Escúcheme por favor...

-Mire...si es por Luz...ella es

-¿Luz? así se llama ella ¿verdad?...y pensar que...y pensar que...y pensar que nunca sentirías algo por alguien mas...por favor lárgate...

\- Discúlpeme...buen déjeme explicarle...ella es mi prometida...bueno...

-QUE!...acaso tu...acaso tu no tienes compasión...nunca signifique nada para ti...acaso yo nunca...

-Si...Si presidenta..pero escúcheme...Yo soy de las personas que no les gusta ver llorar a las mujeres...y sobre todo a las mujeres que amo...ami nunca me a gustado que un chica derrama lagrimas por mi culpa...usted no sabe como me duele el que me diga que me largue...Luz es mi prometida...pero ella vino con ese cuento...no niego que sea bonita...es mi novia...pero...lo es..porque ami no me gusta ver a las chicas tristes...además...Rias...

-Eh?...Tú... me llamaste... por mi nombre...

-Si...Rias...Tu me gustas...Estoy enamorado de ti Rias

-Eh?...T-Tú mientes...tu ya tienes a es tal Luz

-Ya te dije que ami no me gusta ver a las chicas llorar...ademas sabes que yo quiero tener un Harem

-Es cierto...pero...de veras...

-Te refieres a ¿si te amo...?

-Si...

-Si...Yo te amo Rias...

-Pero me lo juras...

-Lo juro...

-En serio

-Que si...Yo...TE...AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOO RIAS GREMORY...!

Ella...la chica de mis sueños...la dueña de todas mis fantasías..ella me a dado un beso...ella me a correspondido...yo solo la abrace mientras me besaba con lagrimas en sus ojos...esos ojos tan bellos y azules...súbitamente se alejo y me pregunto...

-Enserio me quieres ami...

-Si...

-Más que a luz...

-Bueno...las quiero a las dos por igual..pero de ti es de quien estuve enamorado desde un principio...

-Entonces...lo acepto...solo por que tu me quieres...solo por eso aceptare tu Harem...pero por favor...ten ojos para mi...

-Si...presidenta...

-Idiota no me llames así...

-Pero...

-Que no...

-Bueno entonces...Si Rias

-Si...así me gusta...Mi Issei

Se lo eh dicho...ella...ella me ah correspondido, la verdad yo pensé que ella me golpearía o al menos me rechazaría...las palabras de reinare aun suenan en mi...pero...pero esta ves le daré una oportunidad a mi corazón...junto con Rias y Luz...y ahora que eh descubierto mi poder...Lo explotare para que sea de beneficio al juego...Yo me llevare la virginidad de mi Rias ...

-Bueno Issei...dime quien es ella.

-Te refieres a Luz

-Si...de donde ah salido...

-Bueno...eso es algo que no puedo responder ahora...a mi me ah cogido de improvisto...

-Y porque entonces me dices que es tu prometida...

-Bueno...est-

Una dulce voz interrumpió mis palabras y desde lo alto del cielo bajaba una rubia diciendo...

-Pasa lo mismo que en tu caso Rias...Así como tu estas comprometida con Raiser...

-Eh?=...cuanto tiempo llevas hay Luz

-Lo suficiente como para poder ver una ferviente declaración de amor...

-Calla...dice Rias

Ella decía eso mientras tenia toda su cara tan roja como un tomate...y por alguna razón sentí que Luz estaba apunto de decir una mentira...pero...¿No se supone que los ángeles no mienten?

-Bueno Rias...Issei pertenece a una casa y yo pertenezco a otra...y nuestras casa arreglaron nuestro casamiento...Es lo mismo que te esta pasando a ti...

-Espera...Issei...pertenece a una casa...me estas jodiendo...Issei no es de la realeza...

-No de la Realeza demoníaca...

-EH!

-EH!

-*Compañero*

-Ddraig...que pasa

-*Tu poder...ya lo entendí...ese poder...es nostálgico...*

-Que entendiste...

-*Cuando me encerraron en la longinus...tu...si ya lo entendí...y me eh acordado...del blanco...*

-Espera...estoy confundido de que hablas...

-*Hablo de tu origen...la real verdad de el porque tu y ella están comprometidos*

-No entiendo...

-*Ella también es un Dragón*

-QUÉ!

-*Si...todo esto tiene que ver con tu origen...Ella es algo así como la reencarnación de la Gabriel Anterior...Ella es hija de Fafnir con la Gabriel mas antigua...ella es la Actual Gabriel *

-Esto es fuerte...pero eso que tiene que ver con mi origen...

-*Como decirlo...la antigua Uriel te concibió con el Rey Demonio Lucifer...pero...ya que tu no podías ser criado por ellos..te enviaron al mundo humano y para que no te reconocieran...ellos te convirtieron Dragón...y desde ese día tu perteneces al mundo Dragón...ademas, tu fuiste retenido en estado de feto y...y... *

-Que paso...

-*Es que...Tu...fuiste mezclado con migo...y cunado eso sucedió...nuestras almas se conectaron...Eres como mi hijo...*

-QUÉ!...espera..eso significa que este matrimonio es arreglo de los Dragones...más no de las tres raciones...

-*Correcto*

-Pero por qué habrá mentido...a caso no me habrá querido decir que yo tengo dos padres...

-*Es lo mas seguro*

-Oye eso significa que tengo tus poderes...

-*Así parece...ademas ti te preguntas el por qué has nacido en esta época es simple...cuando me enseraron el el longinus...me había olvidado de tu existencia...ademas...tus padres actuales eran estériles...y cunado estaba encontrando un portador...por alguna razón fui enviado ante ellos y cunado ellos terminaron de consumar el acto...yo me metí en uno de sus espermas y de hay tu volviste a nacer...por eso tienes similitud con tus padres actuales...*

-Eso explica muchas cosas...pero..y ahora que dirá Rias...

/Volviendo a la realidad/

-Que significa eso Luz...De que Realeza hablas...

-Digamos que Issei es único hijo sobreviviente de la casa "Celestial Roja"

-No te entiendo...

-Y yo soy hija única de la casa "Gran Dorada"

-Espera...explícate...que realeza es esa...

-Issei es un Dragón... aparte de ser el portado del Sekiryuutei, él es el hijo del Sekiryuutei

-Qué...imposible...Issei era un humano cualquiera...

-Error..su poder estaba sellado...pero esos sellos se han caducado...y todo su poder sera revelado...y pues...nuestras casas han aprobado nuestra unión...

Me pregunto porque Luz abra mentido...porque me oculto eso...Ademas...mi entrenamiento comenzara mañana...Raiser...prepárate...el dedil peón al cual te enfrentaste...ya no sera dedil...Yo renaceré como un Arcángel/Maou...amás de eso...Como el Verdadero Sekiryuutei...el único...yo te venceré...

-Espera...ya no estoy entendiendo nada...Issei el...el es mio...solo mio...ya no me importa de donde venga...a mi me gusta Issei

-Eh?...bueno...espero que te guste lo suficiente como para aceptar todo su poder y realidad...por ahora solo diré que lo compartiré contigo...y que seré su nueva entrenadora...

-EH? planeas quedarte...

-Issei dijo que no hay problema...

-Eh...Rias...discúlpame...pero ella no tenia en donde quedarse a dormir...

-Mmm..Esta bien...Lo acepto...pero...

-Pero?...dijo Luz

-No te acerques a Issei...ademas...El es mi peón...mi lindo sirviente...no es el tu yo...

-Lo se...pero si Issei se escabulle durante la madrugada no sabría que hacer...

-Tu...

-EH Chias no peleen...Luz necesito que me aclares esa cuestión de las casa dragonicas

-Si...y puedes venir Rias...tu también deberás saberlo...

-Pues claro que iba a ir...no dejare solo a mi sirviente...

\- Isse-san

La voz de una linda chica...una rubia...esa fue la voz que me llamo y de repente...

-Eh Asia...que haces por aquí...

-Escuche ruidos así que...Eh? quien es esa chica...

-Hola mi nombre es Luz y soy la prometida de Issei

-Calla tu no eres anda yo soy su novia

-Que?...esa extraña y Rias bucho están...con esa relación con Issei...ah...que malo eres Issei, me dejaste de lado

-Eh?...espera Asia chan...Oe...no me empujes así...

Al final Asia me empujo y caímos al piso...y las dos comenzaron a reírse...me pregunto...cuando tendremos tranquilidad sin que nada pase...

 **Y hasta aquí es cap...la verdad...este cap se me ah echo confuso..hasta para mi...espero que no se dañe la historia...por hoy dejare a Isse el cual es una mezcla rara de : Maou, Arcángel, Dragón y Humano...**


	3. Capítulo 3: Las casas Dragonicas

Luz se había presentado con todos...y parece que les cayo bien...pero me pregunto porque ellos no sienten hostilidad...entiendo que yo no sienta por ser mitad Arcángel...pero...ellos son en su totalidad demonios reencarnados...Mmm...es raro...pero a todo esto Luz nos estaba comenzando a platicar sobre las casas Dragonicas...esto me servirá..ni yo sabia eso...ademas mientras terminemos con esto, podremos concentrarnos en el entrenamiento sin distracciones...falta 8 dais y no hemos hecho nada...bueno aparte de todo la subida de montaña que hice al venir a qui...no recuerdo haber hecho algo mas de ejercicio...por cierto Ddraig mención"Y me acorde del Blanco"...me pregunto quien sera ese tal Blanco...

[N/a: a partir de aquí los personajes que intervendrán tendrán su nombre respectivo antes de alguna participación,lo hago porque hay muchos personase y tal vez no solo yo si no también todos ustedes su puedan confundir con los diálogos...aunque no hay mucho dialogo la verdad...pero desde aquí cada que hay algo...ya saben]

Luz: Bueno primero que nada...hay muchas cosas de las que no deben saber...todo esto es por sus seguridad y por la seguridad de Issei...¿de acuerdo?

-Si...todos respondieron

Luz: Primero...no existe tres fracciones...existen muchas mas..pero las mas importantes son las de los Demonio, Ángeles Caídos, Los Ángeles y los Dragones...

Kiba: /levantando la mano dice/- estas dando a entender ¿qué muy aparte de las principales también hay otras?

luz: Exacto...

Akeno: Increíble quien abría pensado eso...pero Rias acaso tu sabias algo al respecto

Rias: No...lamentablemente esta es la primera vez que escucho esto...en todo caso luz continua

luz: si...El mundo Dragón esta ubicado en el mundo imaginario humano...la única forma de llegar a el es cruzando el puente del Dragón...saben es un mundo hermosos lleno de criaturas inimaginables...pero ese mundo esta regido por 11 casas, bueno estaba ya que ahora son 10...

Issei: Y cuales son esas casas...

Luz: los nombres actualmente son algo raros y me jode decirlos...pero normalmente se les llama según el jefe de la casa...no le puedo decir exactamente quienes son todos los dragones pero si algunos...bueno los que tiene herederos y el mundo dragón esta clamando por ellos...

Rias: así que los dragones también tiene conflictos como esos...

Luz: Bueno las casa serian: La casa de Tiamat, la casa de Yu-long, la casa de Vitra, La casa de Midgardsomr, la casa de Fafnir, la casa del Emperador Rojo, la casa d el Emperador Blanco, y hay tres casa mas..pero esas están sin herederos...los dragones dueños e esos nombres son también conocidos como Dioses o prohibidos...

Issei: Espera dijiste Casa del Emperador Blanco...Ddraig..a caso el Blanco que nombraste...acaso es un dragón...

Ddraig: Al fin lo entiendes compañero...si...Si mal lo recuerdo solo Tiamat, yu-long, Midgardsomr y Fafnir son los que tiene hijos...mi entras que los otros y me incluyo...sus herederos son los portadores...claro que Issei es diferente el es bueno...eso ya lo sabes Issei...

Issei: pero...dime que es el Blanco...por qué cunado lo mencionaste...emanabas un aura asesina...

Ddraig: Bueno...En la gran guerra entre los demonios,ángeles y ángeles caídos...Dos dragones se pusieron a pelear por razones desconocidas...esos dos dragones causaron grandes bajas a los las tres fracciones...y si mal lo recuerdo...las tres fracciones se unieron y enceraron a los Dos dragones...pero eso no impidió su lucha...ellos fueron sellados en longinus...y cada ves que se encontraban sus portadores...estos tenían que pelear a muerte...

Issei: osea que tengo un archi-enemigo...por que me poseíste...mierda...ahora tendré que pelear contra otro dragón hasta que uno muera...

Ddraig: oye tienes poder lo recuerdas..ademas esto tal ves haya sido inevitable...bueno...me retiro compañero...

Koneko: Lo que dijo Ddraig es cierto

Luz: Efectivamente...si hay otros tres dragones..pero ellos son los innombrables...y pues...el mundo dragón necesita un líder...la única Dragón hembra que hay soy yo...y el hijo que todos esperan que sea mi pretendiente...es Issei...el Hijo del Sekiryuutei...

Todos menos Issei: Qué!...Espera...se suponía que Issei era solo su portador...como esta eso

luz: tranquilos...hay cosas que tendrán que enterarse después...por ahora...solo sepan que Issei es hijo del Sekiryuutei

Rias: Como llegamos a esto...no entiendo...mas importante...debemos empezar a prepararnos para el juego...así que comenzaremos desde mañana a tan solo 7 días del juego...

Todos: Si...presidenta...

Luz: Bueno...yo seré la entrenadora personal de Issei...como dragón...

-o-

Me encuentro con luz entrenando...los chicos están entrenado en otra parte de la montaña..mientras yo y luz estamos al otro lado...desde que comenzó el entrenamiento ella a sido muy brusca...por el momento solo eh podido hacer un poco de magia y votar fuego...de verdad que no sirvo para ser dragón...

Luz: No lo entiendo...porque no puedes sacar todo tu poder...eres descendiente del mismísimo Maou Lucifer...el primero..e hijo de Uriel...ademas eres hijo del Sekiryuutei...porque no puedes sacar todo tu potencial...

Issei: Discúlpame...la verdad...aun no se...aun tenga la sangre mas poderosa y pertenecer al mejor de los linajes..parece que no tengo talento

Luz: Disculpa, no quise decir eso...es solo que no lo entiendo...

Ddraig: Creo que yo tengo la respuesta...

Luz: Enserio cuales...?

Ddraig: Bueno...al ser de la especie humana...pues tus poderes están bagando por todo tu cuerpo y la razón de ser humano pues lo hace difícil poder interpretar...

Luz: Entiendo...entonces todo esto se debe a que tienes sangre de humano...bueno...por el momento esto sera suficiente...mañana podremos aprender mas...

Bueno..así fue algunos días...hasta que 2 dais para que comenzara el juego...Luz me dijo que creara un poder..uno en el que se base toda mi existencia...y todo comenzó cuando Rias me envió a cocinar con Asia...la verdad Asia se ha vuelto una experta en magia, me hace parecer un completo inútil...bueno...cunado me decidí por cortar la papas...me di cuenta que con solo tocarlas ellas se pelaron solas...y mi mente trajo a mi imaginación la imagen de Rias desnuda...y por eso con cada papa que tocaba esta se pelaba sola al instante...no entendía porque..pero me dije...si pudiera usar este por para desnudar a las chicas..sin duda este es el mejor poder...Le pedí a Asia que me ayudara hasta que lo conseguí...y lo llame "Dress Break"...la verdad me esmere en conseguir este poder..pero cuando se lo mostré a Luz...pues

/Escena retrospectiva/

Luz: Idiota...porque...cuando pudiendo hacer una mejor técnica ...por qué haces ese tipo de cosa...eres demasiado lascivo

Issei: Discúlpame ...

Luz: No se puede hacer nada...

/Fin flashback/

Bueno...tiene muchos motivos para ponerse así...por ahora solo pensare en el encuentro que sera en unas horas...debo estar preparado...Raiser...no eh podido liberar todo mi poder..pero...lo haré...peleare y esta ves no solo le romperé su mandíbula si no toda su cara de niño mimado

Issei: Bueno sera mejor que me aliste...ya tengo que ir hacia la academia...parece que hay va ha realizar el encuentro

-Así que tu eres Hyodo Issei...ya que estas solo...esto sera mas fácil...Duerme...pequeño dragón...

Luz: Issei!...quien eres tu maldito...

-Adios...

Luz: Regresa...Issei...respondeme...el encuentro comenzara pronto...y ahora que le diré a Rias...

-o-

Issei: AH...que ah sido eso...cierto el encuentro...eh?...¿estoy en mi cuarto?...pero...no llegare tarde al juego...

Grayfia: Ya te levantaste...

Issei: Eh...tu eres la sirviente de Gremory verdad...

Grayfia: Así es...

Issei: por favor...llévame al juego rápido...te lo pido...yo aun no puedo atravesar un circulo mágico

Grayfia: De que hablas...el juego ya paso hace tres Días...hoy es el casamiento de Riss y Raiser...el grupo Gremory perdio el juego

Issei: Qué!?...No...No...Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...esta es mi culpa...yo...yo...Maldita sea...por qué...a caso todo el esfuerzo que hice...a caso todo el entrenamiento no servirá para nada...yo...yo...eh entregado a Rias tan fácil...ni siquiera pelee...esto es injusto...

Grayfia: Es raro ver a un demonio expresar sus sentimientos como tu lo haces...

Issei: Que quieres decir...

Grayfia: Él dijo esto..."Si quieres a mi hermana, ve eh interrumpe el casamiento...y llévatela contigo..."

Issei: "Él"..a caso es el hermano de Rias...

Grayfia: Así es...Toma

Issei: Que es esto...tiene un circulo mágico por detrás y por delante

Grayfia: Esto te llevara directo a donde es Rias-sama...y el otro circulo es para cuando ya la tengas en tus manos...bueno...adiós...no tardes mucho

Issei: Cuente con ello...

Luz: Issei ... Issei ... Issei!

Issei: Luz espera...me haces daño...

Luz: Pensé que te quedarías dormido para siempre...

Issei: Dime...sabes...quien fue...

Luz: No hay dudad que fue la reina de Raiser...creo que se llama Yuveluna

Issei: De acuerdo...Luz, déjame solo debo hablar con Ddraig...

Luz: Lo entiendo...

Ddraig: Que necesitas Issei

Issei: Sabes que mi poder actual no es competencia para Raiser...y no me gustaría esperar hasta que yo pueda controlarlos...así que...

Ddraig: Interesante...así que eso es lo que quieres...

Issei: Si...te entregare mi brazo...solo necesito que me des poder...el suficiente como para poder derrotar a Raiser...

Ddraig..de acuerdo...trato hecho..pero recuerda esto lo terminaras de pagar cuando ya seas muy fuerte...

Issei: Si entrenare mucho...bien...me voy...Luz

LUz: Me llamaste...

Issei: Si...volveré...volveré con Rias...

Luz: Rezare por que puedas vencerlo...ademas yo tendré que quedarme para cuidar a Asia...

Issei: Así que Raiser se atrevió a golpear a Asia...pues esas también me las pagara...Me voy...

Eh llegado...estoy afuera de una mansión...tiene pinta de ser algo parecido a un iglesia...y puedo escuchar claramente como habla el que los esta casando...hay guardias en la entrada...hablare con ellos haber que me dicen...

Issei: Hola soy el Peón de la Sr. Ria-

Guardias: Lo siento no puedes entrar...

[de pronto escuche...]

*Si hay alguien que este dispuesto a disolver esta unión que hable a ora o calle para siempre*

Issei: Creo que entrare por la fuerza...¡Boosted Gear!

 **Bueno hasta aquí esta parte...huy que candente...jaja...bueno eh cambiado la historia bastante...y a sí sucederá...bueno no se hasta cuanto lo haré así..puede que ponga todo lo que leí en las novelas...por eso es que sale Yu-long...porque si no sabían este solo sale en las novelas y es uno de los cinco reyes dragones...bueno me retiro...haré de esa pelea algo épico...o al menos eso intentare...**

 **Por cierto ya eh ido pensado en la pelea del blanco y el rojo...y si se dan cuenta...estos son familia...después de todo**

 **Nos vemos**


	4. Capítulo 4:¡Esa virginidad es Mía!

[Inframundo]

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

Guardia: Eh...chico tú...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

/inframundo dentro del palacio/

Kiba: ¿creen que de verdad vendrá?

Koneko: Issei-senpai es un pervertido...pero el nunca la abandonaría

Akeno: Es cierto...Issei-kun nunca la dejaría ir con Raiser

Cuba: Ciert-

Sona: pensé que no vendrían

Kiba: Hmm ... Sona-kaicho

Sona: ya que había notado que ustedes no se llevan bien con el Sr. Raiser...pensé que no vendrían...pero parece que me he equivocado

Kiba: Bueno la pelea aun no se acaba

Koneko: Aun no...

Akeno: ara ara ... mufu mufu

Fin: ¿?

-Bueno...lo preguntare una ultima vez...si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión que hable ha hora o calle para siempre...

-¡AUGE!

Issei: Yo...Yo Me opongo...

Rias: Issei!

Raiser: Maldito...

Invitaods: Quien es el...porque a interrumpido la boda...estaban esperándolo...nunca antes había preguntado si alguien se interponía...que esta pasando

Issei: Mi nombre es Hyodo Issei...y soy el Peón de Rias Gremory...la Virginidad de Rias me pertenece!

Raise: Q-Que estas diciendo...

-Yo lo estaba Esperando...

Invitados: !Sirzechs Lucifer-sama!

Rias: Onii-san

Issei: ¿Onii-san?...este hombre es el Maou

Raiser: ¿Por qué? la intromisión Sirzechs -Sama

Sirzechs: Bueno...el juego estuvo entretenido, pero tengo que tomar encuenta que mi hermana carecía de experiencia y no tenia su equipo completo...además este chico que es un Dragón nunca participo...me pregunto ¿por qué?

Raiser: que insinúa...acaso el juego no tiene valides!

Sirzechs: Nada de eso...por otra parte...que tal si compensamos esta bochornosa escena con...un ultimo duelo...

Raiser: ¿Que pretende?

Sirzechs: Dragón Vs Phoenix...un batalla épica...la ultima de todas...

Rias: onii-san...tu no puedes...

Sirzechs: Hey chico...dime...me podrias mostrar tu poder...si ganas te daré lo que me pidas

Invitados: Sirzechs-sama...es un demonio de clase baja...por qué le tiene que dar un premio

Sirzechs: Un demonio es un demonio...y bien...que me dices chico

Issei: Yo...Que me la regresen...si gano...quiero quedarme con Rias...

Raiser: Bueno..creo que podemos dar un ultimo espectáculo...

Sirzechs: Esta decidido entonces...

Rias: Issei...

Nunca me había sentido tan nervioso como el día de hoy...cuando irrumpí en la boda...yo estaba temblando...tantos demonios de clase alta...todo el mundo estaba hay...mis amigos...el Maou..la familia de Raiser...Sona-kaicho...en este momento estoy en la Arena de batalla...en un momento Raiser entrara y la batalla empezara...

-Dime Ddraig...el poder que me has dado me servirá para ganarle...

-Bueno...tu debes saber como usarlo...tu me has entregado tu brazo para ganarlo...no deberías desperdiciar este poder...tienes que usarlo con sabiduría...

-aunque lo digas tu...nunca eh peleado...sin contar la ves en que le acabe con reinare...

-Bueno...pero no te preocupes...ten encenta tu poder natal...que es lo único que puede derrotar a un Demonio...piénsalo

-Lo que puede derrotar a un demonio...eh...

Raiser: Parece que esta hablando solo...que el miedo es tan grande que ya enloqueciste...

Issei: Di lo que quieras...

Ddaig también me dijo que este poder solo lo podre usar por 10 segundos...ya que...como nunca eh llegado a estos limites de mi poder... yo no tengo control sobre ellos...y seria arriesgado usarlo por mas tiempo...lo que significa que si no logro derrotarlo en 10 segundos tendré que usar mi poder...aunque no se como usarlo, ni como despertarlo...

Issei: Te derrotare en 10 segundos!

-Eh...en 1 segundo contra Onii-san...estas loco

Quien hablo fue la hermana de Raiser...Ravel...su alfil...parece que la idea de 10 segundos es algo preispitada e imposible..pero debo intentarlo...no debo lograrlo

Raisre: 10 segundos dices..entonces yo te cerrare la boca en 5...

-Que comience la batalla-

Issei: Interruptor de equilibrio a lo largo Boosted¡

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!...Balance Breaker

Raiser: Maldito te serrare esa boca...muere en la llamas del infierno...

Issei: !Dragon Shot!

-!¡AUGE!

Raiser: que clase de poder es ese...

1

Issei: un pequeño regalo...

Es increíble...tengo tanto poder...¿cómo manejarlo?...pero no debo distraerme...necesito acabar esto rápido...de lo contrario...no podre seguir usando este poder...

Raiser:...no entiendo como has alcanzo esa base de tu poder...pero

2

Issei: No debo perder tiempo...te derrotare no importa el costo...

Raiser: Hmmm...aaaaaaaaaa...tu brazo palpita..acaso tu...tu has dado tu brazo al dragón

Issei: Lo hice..lo hice para poder alcanzar el poder que me faltaba...lo hice para derrotarte...

3

Raiser: Eres idiota...pero...sin tu Sacerd Gear...no eres nada...solo un estúpido demonio reencarnado...te destruiré...y te darás cuenta que apostar tu brazo fue en vano

Issei: No me jodas...

Riser: Ah...jajaja

4

Cargue contra Raiser y nuestros puños habían chocado...un poder verde y amarillo...sus llamas tan fuertes chocaban contra mi armadura...estoy feliz de tener la armadura...sin ella lo mas seguro es que no habría podido resistir este golpe...

Issei: Ah...duele

Raiser: jaja...ah...mierda...duele...que has hecho...

5

Aun lo recuerdo...

/Escena retrospectiva/

-Espera...llévate esto contigo

-Esto es...

-Si...es un cruz...

6

-Pero...soy un demonio...

-Recuerda...tu eres un demonio diferente...

-Esta bien...lo llevare...llevare esta cruz...

7

Raiser: Mierda es un Cruz...como es posible que no te haga daño..si la estas cogiendo con tus manos...aunque tengas una armadura...el efecto seguiría...no lo entiendo...no lo estas cogiendo con tu brazo izquierdo...lo entendería si así fuera...por qué no te pasa nada!

Issei: Basta de palabrerías...

8

Raiser: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...Duele...maldito...

Issei: Eso es poco...tu meres mas...maldito...recibe mi puñoooooooooooooooo

Raiser: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

9

Issei: Este golpe va por Asia...por haberla tocado...

Raiser: ¿Eh?

Issei: !Dragon Shot¡

Raiser: Ah...maldito...

Issei: ahora acabare contigo miserable...

10

Issei: ¿?...no...Ddraig..aun no...yo lo puedo controlar...por favor...

Draig: Lo lamente Issei...no podemos arriesgarnos...tu poder se podría salir de control...este ultimo poder...solo mira...

Lo que dijo Ddraig es verdad...Raiser logro esquivar mi ataque por poco...en cambio la pared de atas fue golpeada...todo estaba destruido...el escenario...se había abierto un vértice al espacio en negro...

Ddraig: este ultimo fue demasiado potente...tuve que contenerlo para que no destrozara por completo el escenario...

Issei: Pero...

Raiser: Maldito...que pretendías hacer...ahora dime..sin tu armadura crees que podrás soportar mis llamas

Issei: jajaja...

Raiser: Toma...

Issei: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...duele...duele...

Raiser: jajajajajajajajaja

Issei: Aun lo recuero...mi poder...debería usarlo...lo que dijo Luz..."Tu poder responde a tu voluntad"...si es así...entonces...por favor...lo único que destruye a un demonio...es...es

Raiser: Qué te pasa...acaso te comió la lengua le rato...o te golpe mucho que ya perdiste la noción del tiempo...

Issei: Mi poder...

Raiser: qué...que es esa aura...porque tu poder...

Issei: Maldito...

-¡AUGE!

Raiser: Ah...duele...duele mucho...

Le acerté un gol con mi mano derecha...en ella tenia la cruz...de mi se desprendió un aura blanca...y envolvió la cruz...solo bato un golpe...un golpe para que Raiser este con la mandíbula rota otra vez...entones este fue el poder que use la otra ves...lo único que destruye a un demonio...es el poder de un ángel

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

Raiser: Espera...este compromiso..asegurara..la reproducción de los demonios...un estúpido demonio de clase baja como tu no lo entenderiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Issei: Eso no me importa...tu eres un bastardo...tu...no mereces estar con Rias...Muere malnacido

Raiser: Espera...Imposible...fui derrotado...por...

/Fin del combate/

Ravel: onii-san...

esta chica rubia...Ravel...se interpuso entre mi y Raiser...

Issei: Qué...algún problema...

Bam!

Issei: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ... me caigooooo

Todo se destruyo...Ravel se llevo a su hermano...y yo estaba cayendo...de pronto unos pequeños brazos me alcanzaron..era koneko

Issei: Gracias Koneko-chan

Koneko: Aya conducto deferente

Issei :? Eh ... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

/Atrapada/

Una aura cálida me cubrió...una aura carmesí...su hermoso pelo ondeaba en la cielo...mientras su vestido tan blanco como la pureza misma brillada en le crepúsculo...era mi amada Rias...Ella...ella me estaba besando mientras me sostenía en el aire..todos los invitados estaban presenciando esta escena...solo me pregunto...que dirán...

Sona: Así que a esto se referían...

Kiba: así es...Issei-kun la rescato...

Issei: Creo que debería disculparme por interrumpir así una boda...pero si no lo hacia...

Rias: Si no lo hacías...me hubiera tenido que besar con Raiser...

Issei: No!...tus labios me pertenecen...

Rias: Issei...no digas eso me sonrojo...

Todos: jajajaja

Rias: volvamos...al mundo humano...ya que eh decidido vivir contigo Issei...

Issei: ¿Eh ...?

-o-

Sirzechs: parece que no tendrán que usar el grifo que les prepare...eso estaba planeado para que huyellan en el peor de los casos

Grayfia: Pero si eso hubiera ocurrido...algo catastrófico hubiera pasado...

Sirzechs: Bueno..este compromiso no se pudo dar...nunca imagine que tendríamos al Dragón de Gales de nuestro lado...parece que tenemos a un aliado muy fuerte...

Grayfia: si la familia Gremory tiene a un pilar fuerte...

Sirzechs: Creo que debo hablar con mi padre y madre sobre este asunto...

Grayfia: esta pensando en

Sirzechs: si...dada las circunstancias...mis padres también deben estar de acuerdo...

Grayfia: Entonces es así...la familia Gremory tendrá a su yerno pronto...

Sirzechs: Quien mejor que el Seyiryuutei...Issei Hyodo

Grayfia: Parece que el Dragón de gales no tiene intenciones de reunirse con el Blanco

Sirzechs: aun no estoy seguro sobre ese poder...lo sentiste Grayfia

Grayfia: Si...fue por un momento...pero logre sentir el poder del antiguo Maou...un que también sentí un escalofrió...

Sirzechs: Issei...me pregunto...que clase de poder era ese...

-o-

/Residencia Hyodo/

Rias: Es por eso que eh decidido vivir con ustedes...puedo...

Otou-san: Si...claro que puede...

Oka-san: por supuesto...ademas quien hubiera creído que mi hijo había conseguido tener a una lindas chicas como ellas...

Otou-san: Es cierto..ademas...esa linda chica Luz...es muy servicial...nos ayuda en todo...aunque dijo que es la Esposa de Issei...y es por eso...alguien nos puede explicar...que pasa aquí

Rias: De ninguna manera...su Esposa soy yo...

Asia: Eh...Bucho...espere..cuando ah llegado atener una relación así...

Issei: cálmense ...

Asia: de ninguna manera, en ese caso yo también soy la esposa de Issei-san

Rias: Espera Asia...Issei es mio...

Asia: no...ta,bien es mio...

Luz: se equivocan...por ahora Issei es mio...

Otou-san: jajaja...es bueno ser joven... no lo crees cariño

Oka-san: si...con el paso que vamos...nuestros nietos nacerán pronto...

 **Bueno así termina este Cap...el próximo ya entramos en el new...XD...bueno este fic lleva el hilo de la animación...pero los siguientes capítulos ya sera diferente...todo ira desordenado...con habilidades diferentes y peleas distintas...**


	5. Capítulo 5: Aliados a la Iglesia

Ah pasado unas cuantas semanas después del incidente con Raiser...desde ese día Rias decidió vivir conmigo...a Asia y a Luz no les agrado la Idea para nada...Rias había comenzado a dormir en mi cama y a las otras chicas no les pareció bien... ellas decidieron unirse...de verdad no me queda mucho espacio, en este omento me cuesta dormir tranquilo..a mi derecha es Rias y a mi Izquierda Luz...mientras que Asia esta abrazada a mi de frente...por otro lado ya que estoy despierto y nadie se a despertado...creo que podre tocar un poco sin que se den cuenta

-Buenos...

-!...R-Rias...

-Que planeabas hacerme...

-N-No vera...yo este...

-Si querías tocar solo era que me lo pidas...

-!

Ella me dio un fuerte abrazo sin soltarme...mi cabeza estaba siendo consentida por sus enormes Oppais...estos eran unos gloriosos Oppais dignos de una de nuestras Onee-samas...aunque este momento no duro mucho pues LUz se levanto y una pelea comenzó...

-Oye Rias...últimamente los haz consentido mucho...hasta el punto en que yo no lo eh tocado para nada

-Que dices...es mi siervo...

Solo tu siervo?

-B-Bueno...e-el es m-mi

-Tu...Qué?

-Ooo...cállate...

Dos poderes uno Carmesí y uno Dorado estaban colisionando enfrente de mi...por suerte esta pelea fue detenida por Asia quien se había levantado y dijo que si no nos apresurábamos llegaríamos tarde al Colegio...

-Cierto...el colegio...apresúrate Issei..iré a preparar el desayuno...dijo Rias

Ellas dejaron es mal humor y se dirigieron a hacer la comida...para cuando baje ya estaban sentadas y vestidas...pero...Por qué Luz esta vestida con el uniforme!

-Eh...que pasa Issei tengo algo en la ropa

-Bueno...por qué?

-Ah...Rias dijo que podía asistir...así que acepte su propuesta

Ahora lo único que me interesaría saber es por qué hasta ahora para hacerlo...buen no importa...luego de eso ya estamos afuera de la casa dirigiéndonos al Colegio...Cuando de repente mi brazo había comenzado a latir fuerte...la verdad demasiado fuerte...era un dolor muy agudo...pero más aya de un dolor sentía las malditas ganas de asesinar a alguien..pero por qué?...no paso mucho tiempo hasta que...

-Hmm ... Hola ... Sekiryuutei Hyodou Issei

Un chico bien parecido, alto, con cabellera plomada...este chico se apareció caminando hacia mi y apuntándome con el dedo dijo"Hola...Sekiryuutei Hyodou Issei"...no pregunto como sabe mi nombre...y como sabe sobre Ddraig...

Dragón: Albion

Issei: Albion?...quien es él...acaso tu lo conoces Ddraig

Ddraig: no seas estúpido...el es el Blanco

Vali: mi nombre es Vali...soy el Hakuryuukou Albion

Issei: ¡Qué!

Las hostilidad abundaba en la calle...toso esto se reflejaba en la oscura sonrisa de aquel chico que se hace llamar Vali...por alguna razón estaba temblando de miedo...puedo sentir su abrumadora Aura...Si tengo miedo después de todo yo no eh podido dominar mis poderes de Dragón...y no se cuanta experiencia tenga este chico...Rias y luz sintieron mi miedo y me tomaron de las manos ...una en cada brazo...mientras Asia esta detrás de mi...

Vali: Vamos no sean hostiles...la atmósfera que se ha creado no es por mi...es por culpa de nuestros Dragones...

Issei: que quieres decir?

Albion: Te lo explicare...Chico de Sekirtuutei...mi nombre es Albion...el Dragón Emperador Blanco...Mi pelea con el Rojo sera eterna...cada que nos encontremos no podremos evitar el matarnos ...y aunque nuestro portadores no tenga esa intención...nuestra hostilidad los gobernara y los obligara a pelear...así no quieran

Issei: eso no es justo...dime Vali...y tu enserio quieres pelear contra mi

Vali: Claro...pero hoy solo quería conocerte...Nuestra pelea sera después...Quiero que seas mas fuerte...

Rias: Dragón blanco...tus intenciones no me importan...lo único que quiero que tengas en cuenta es que estas en mi territorio...y eso no lo puedo dejar pasar por alto...

Vali: Bueno el motivo por el cual estoy aquí es algo fácil de interpretar...pero yo no soy el encargado de decirlo...

Albion: Esto es raro...desde hace rato estoy sintiendo el olor de Fafnir...ese olor viene de esa chica...acaso ella...

Ddraig: Estas metiendo las narices en donde no te han llamado Albion...deme me estas evadiendo...

Albion: Ddraig...no podemos pelear en este lugar...nuestros portadores así lo desean..y no podemos obligarlos mas de lo que debemos...pero...acaso ella es l oque creo que es

Ddraig: en efecto...ella lo es...

Albion: interesante...así que el mundo Dragón esta en esos apuros...

Vali: de que hablas Albion...

Albion: te lo contare mas tarde...

Vali: bueno...yo me retiro...adiós Hyodo Issei...recuerda volverte fuerte...para nuestra batalla

El ambiente armonios que había...ya había desaparecido con su sola presencia...y aunque ya se haya ido mi brazo aun sentía las ganas de asesinarlo...las chichas me abrazaron diciendo que no iban a dejar que me suceda algo...Pero cuales serán las intenciones reales de Vali...

Rias: Bueno...demonos prisa...llegaremos tarde...

Así pasamos el día...pero al dirigirme al salón del club me tope con una sorpresa...el Hermano de Rias...Sirzechs-sama estaba junto a el resto de chicos...acaso habrá una reunión

Issei: H-Hola a todos...puedo preguntar por que Sirzechs Lucifer- sama esta aquí

Rias: que bueno que ya llegaste Issei...mi hermano ya se iba...parece que las tres fracciones quieren hacer un tratado de Paz...

Issei: cuanto hablas de las tres fracciones te refieres a los...

Kiba: Si...los Demonios, Ángeles y Ángeles Caídos...

Akeno: los representantes de las tres fracciones están organizando un cumbre ne esta Ciudad...y el colegio sera la sede

Sirzechs: Y como ya muchos saben...en realidad son 4 fracciones...es por eso que los ajenos al las tres fracciones...me refiero a los Dragones...ellos también participaran en la cumbre...

Issei: que quiere decir?

Sirzechs: Tu Issei-kun...tu iras de parte de los Dragones..y por lo que se..parece que otro dragón ira...creo que sera el Blanco...

Issei: ya veo...entonces es por eso...

Sirzechs: parece que ya se han encontrado...

Issei: algo así...en todo caso...yo puedo llevar a otra persona parte...no puedo decirles por parte de quien va..pero ella no es una traidora...

Sirzechs: claro...un ajeno al asunto nos puede servir...pero ya que dices que va departe de una fracciones pues...no le veo el problema...en todo caso no vemos...adiós...Issei-kun recuerda cuidar a mi hermana

Issei: si...sera un placer

Rias: cuídate Onii-san

Akeno: Issei-kun piensas llevar a Luz contigo

Issei: claro...no planeo dejarla...

Rias: por cierto Issei...hoy queremos hacer la reunión en tu casa...sera que podemos...

Issei: bueno...creo que mis padres no se opondrán..ademas también es tu casa Rias...

Rias: bueno entonces vamos...

-o-

Todos estábamos riendo y contando sobre las diferentes cosa que nos habían pasado en el transcurso del día, Luz no se encontraba cuando estábamos con el hermano de Rias...no se a donde había ido... de pronto cuando nos acercábamos a mi casa sentí un ambiente algo intranquilo...cuando voltee haber a mis compañero ellos a excepción de Luz... el resto estaba algo debil y Rias dijo

Kiba: esta presenciarse...es...si...no cabe duda

Issei: que esta pasando...

Yo salí corriendo hacia mi casa...entre d e golpe...buscando a mi padre y mi madre...pero cuando llegue a la sala de descanso...allí estaban...pero habían dos personas ...eran dos chicas...un castaña con coletas y otra con el pelo teñido olor azul...lo que me intrigaba era que al lado de la chica del pelo teñido había un objeto envuelto en tela...parecía una espada...yo sentía como este habiente intranquilo se derramaba por ese objeto...de pronto mis amigas aparecieron detrás de mi...y

Otou-san: Hola Issei...bienvenido

Oka-san: mira Issei...te acuerdas de ella...es Irina...Irina shidou...mira

Mi madre me paso una foto mientras aseguraba el hecho de que yo la conozco...y efectivamente...en la foto estoy yo y un chico...el cual yo jugaba de pequeño..pero a estas alturas...ella no era un chico...

Irina: Bueno Sr Hyodo...necesito halar algo importante con Issei-kun...

Oto-san: Claro ... el poder ... el poder ...

La chica de pelo castaño con dos coletas...Irina...ella hablo...después de una rara despedida nos dirigimos a un punto ciego de la Ciudad Kuoh...Rias dijo que aquí nadie notara nuestra presencia...pero una vez hay...La chica de pelo teñido hablo...

Xenovia: Me llamo Xenovia...el motivo por el cual quiera reunirme con ustedes es por la simple razón de quererles pedir un favor

Rias: Un favor...cual sera...

Irina: Nosotras somos exorcistas del la Iglesia...

El habiente que de por si ya era raro..se torno mas sangriento...sentía una aura asesina detrás de mi...era Kiba...ya desde que las vimos el estaba así...por qué?...y cuando dijo que eran exorcistas...su furia parecía desencadenare...

Xenovia: queremos pedirles que nos ayuden con...no entrometerse...

Rias: en que nos entrometeríamos...

Irina: en esta ciudad se encuentra un sacerdote descariado..que a robado una Excálibur...nosotros nos encargaremos de obtenerla y si no es posible las destruiremos..pero quisiera que no se metan en este asunto

Kiba: y qué si lo hacemos...

El caballero de los Gremory Kiba..el había dicho tales palabras con un tono amenazante...parece que la palabra Excálibur le ocasiona algo o le recuerda a algo...

Rias: Yuuto Detente...que planeas hacer...

Kiba: les pido una cosa...pelen conmigo...

Xenovia: esta bien...

Rias: esperen que esta pasando

Xenovia: no te preocupes..tratare de no matarlo

Akeno: Rias permite le ese gusto a Kiba-kun...ademas Issei kun por qué no lo ayudas...

Issei: qué...yo...bueno..esta bien

Rias: lo comprendo...bueno...lo permitiré...

Xenovia: por cierto...desde hace rato me pregunto porque de esa chica rubia no siento hostilidad...

Irina: vamos Xenovia..ella no es Asia...la ex-monja...la doncella Santa...tal vez por eso no sientes hostilidad

Xenovia: no hablo de ella hablo de la otra...

Issei: tienes curiosidad...?

Xenovia: Si...quiero saber...

Issei: si me ganas con gusto te diré quien es ella

Luz: Issei..tu no puedes

Issei: no te preocupes...no perderé...

Xenovia: tan confiado estas...bueno comencemos

Se había declarado la guerra...y efectivamente Kiba estaba furiosos por las Excálibur...mientras preparaban la arena de combate...Akeno y koneko me dijeron que hace tiempo Kiba fue rescatado por Rias...ya que el perteneció a un antiguo proyecte de la espada sagrada...y el fue el único sobreviviente...siento su dolor..debe ser horrible ver morir a tus amigos enfrente de ti...por otro lado...yo estaba blando con Ddraig...

(Ddraig: Que paso Issei...)

(Issei: Bueno..dime tenemos oportunidad de ganarles...)

(Ddraig: eso depende...ya sabes que tus poderes obedecen tus deseos...aparte eres un híbrido de Arcángel..así que no deberías tenerle miedo a las espadas sagradas como la Excálibur...)

(Issei: eso significa que tengo un oportunidad...todo depende de mi)

(Ddraig: exacto...y te diré esto...procura lograr utilizar aunque sea la mitad de tus poderes para cuando tengamos nuestro encuentro contra el blanco...)

(Issei: descuida...haré lo posible por no morir en esa batalla)

Xenovia: bien...yo luchare contra este...Irina...tu iras contra tu amigo

Irina: esta bine...pero es una pena...irme a otro país y regresar...y lo primero que encuentro es que mi amigo de la infancia es un demonio...

Kiba: aquí voy...Arde en llamas y congela ahora

Kiba había invocado a dos espadas...una de fuego y otra de hielo...mientras la chica de nombre Xenovia estaba desatando su espada diciendo

Xenovia: esta es Excálibur Destrucción...Actualmente hay 6...serian 7 pero una se perdió en la gran guerra...la espada completa había sido rota en 7 fragmentos y con ayuda de la alquimia se crearon las otras espadas...y déjame decirte que esta excálibur rompe todo l oque se encuentra en su paso

Kiba: no vaciles...aaaaaaa

Xenovia: muy lento...niño...

Kiba: aaaaaaa ...!

Xenovia la exocista había roto las espadas de kiba con solo el manubrio de su espada...es increíble...y para proclamar su distancia de poderes ella clavo a su espada en el suelo formando un cráter y levantado bastante polvo...

Irina: oye Xenovia controla un poco ese poder

Rias: increíble...aunque sea un fragmento...es igual de poderosa que la completa

Mientras Kiba seguía peleando...ya llegaba mi turno para hacerlo...Irina se veía con una risa algo rara...y llevaba un traje negro que se podía alcanzar a ver que no llevaba sujetado...era una agradable vista...

Irina: prepárate Issei-kun

Issei: no la tendrás tan fácil...¡Boosted Gear!

Irina: en guantelete del emperador dragón rojo...interesante..pero debo callar tus palabras al decirnos que no podremos derrotarte...

Issei: intentalo...

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

[Explosión]

Akeno: Issei-kun ah aumentado sus características como peleador...

Luz: el a entrenado bastante estas ultimas semanas...

Asia: Issei no pierdas...

Koneko: por otro lado a Kiba no le va nada bien

Irina: aaaaaa...toma

Issei: eh!...que es eso...un latigo...no era una katana?

Irina: Esta es Escálibur Mimic...puede tomar la forma de lo que sea...

Issei: si lo pone así...no tengo otra opción...

Irian: bajaste la guardia...toma

Todos: !

Rias: Issei!

Luz: Issei!

Todos se detuvieron...la espada de Irina logro tocarme y abrir una herida en mi estomago...pero nadie contaba con que no reaccionaria...

Xenovia: Imposible...un demonio debería estar muerto...

Issei: Yo soy especial...ademas...

[Pausa vestido]

aparecí detrás de ellas y utilice mi técnica de victoria...las desnude a las dos y logre ver esos cuerpos eclesiásticos que ocultaba esa ropa negra...

Issei: ahora yo le pediré un favor...

Xenovia: que quieres...

Issei: quiero que nos dejen ayudarlas a destruir a las Escálibur..aunque sea a una de ellas

Rias: Issei...espera

Issei: quiero que mi amigo tengo una venganza...aunque sea una espada creo que el se conformara...no quiero ver esa frustración en su cara...

Kiba: Issei ...

Issei: y aunque no lo hagan se que el huirá...por eso...para que no huya..les pido esto...

Xenovia: Esta bien...solo una...pero a todo esto..por qué...el interés en vengarte

Kiba: yo fui utilizado en el experimento del a Espada Sagrada...vi como mataban amis amigos uno por uno...

Xenovia: bueno si te sirve de consuelo...Balba es al que buscamos...escuche que el estuvo metido en algo sobre un proyecto de las Espadas

Kiba: así que Balba...eh...bueno...entonces el sera quien aguante el filo de mi espada...

Irina: me pregunto si esta bien hacer una paz con los demonios...

Rias: bueno...entonces es un trato...

-¡AUGE!

Mientras estábamos llevándonos bien con las Exorcistas y disculpándome por desnudaras...un campo nos envolvió...y desde el cielo logre ver una persona de ojos rojos...y esta extendiendo 10 alas negras...

Kokabiel: Bueno tardes...Rias Gremory...soy Kokabiel...un jefe de los Ángeles Caídos

Bueno aquí acaba el Capitulo...hay cosas que estoy tomando muy encuentra y otras después...la simple razón...es que ya tengo escrito muchas partes...bueno solo 10 para ser exactos...y bueno cuando me iguales...prometo poner mas atención...osea colocar todas las sugerencias que me hagan...me despido Reyes...


	6. Capítulo 6: ¿El Sekiryuutei más débil?

Todos el club de investigación de lo oculto y las exorcistas de la Iglesia estábamos atónitos a esta exclamación...no podíamos creerlo...un líder de los ángeles caídos estaba volando sobre nosotros...pero en ese mis instante el grupo Sitri apareció...parece que Sona Kaicho sintió esta Aura asesina...

Kokabiel: es bueno ver a los demonios jugar...aunque nunca me imagine verlos junto a los aliados de la Iglesia...Rias Gremory...

Rias: es un placer conocerlo señor ángel caído...

Kokabiel: jajaja...bueno me estoy preguntando...quien de ustedes llamara al Maou...acaso sera sera Leviatan la que venga...o el mismo Lucifer...

Sona: no pretendo llamar a mi hermana...eso tenlo por seguro...

Rias: por qué?...estoy seguro que ella vendría...

Sona: de que hablas...en todo caso sera mejor que venga tu hermano...él te quiere mucho, estoy segura que el lo haría todo por ti...

Rias: pero eso es lo que quiere Kokabiel...y no le quiero dar ese gusto...

Akeno: discúlpame Buchou...pero ya eh llamado a Sirzechs-sama sobre este asunto...

Rias: Akeno!...nunca te pedí que lo hagas...

Akeno: lo siento Rias..pero estamos hablando de Kokabiel...un Lider de los Ángeles Caídos...

Rias: ah...esta bien...

Kokabiel: vamos...quien vendrá...

Rias: yo peleare contra ti...

Kokabiel: jajajajajaja...estas segura...pero esto es muy aburrido...ya se...Freed!

Un voz muy chillona y que me causaba repulsión...es la voz de ese exorcista...estoy sorprendida que siga vivo...ya ah pasado mucho desde que lo vi...y parece que ahora le sirve a los Ángeles Caídos...

Freed: Jajajajajajaja...hola demonios-kun...parece que ahora se ah encontrado con mi jefe...jajaja eh traído un regalo para poder pelear contra ustedes...

El abrió su gabardina...mostró algunas espadas...y por el aura algo desagradable se sentía podría pensar que se trata de espadas sagradas... ...

Freed: bueno...para completar todo el proceso sera mejor que tome todas las Excáliburs

Freed rápidamente saco un espada y se envolvió en una rapidez divina...para cuando nos dimos cuenta...Freed había robado las dos Excáliburs de Xenoviia e Irina...lo peor es que Irina recibió una estocada y cayo inconsciente al piso...

Xenovia: Irina responde ...

Freed: jajaja nunca pensé que seria tan fácil...oye viejo ten forma una sola ...

desde la oscuridad se escucho los pasos de alguien...y por alguna razón parecía asentir a las palabra de Freed...y con una voz apagada...hizo aparecer en el suelo lago que parecía estar invisibilizado

Kokabiel: jajaja...encontré a un vejete que se moría por unir a las Excáliburs...entonces el se unió a mi plan...y desde hace un rato el ritual ya esta formado...o no Balba?

El viejo con una sonrisa en la cara unió todas la Excáliburs...formando una sola...una sola espada que emanaba un aura santa..pero mas que santa era una aura abominable...ya no se si se lo podría considerar santa a esa espada...pero esta situación se estaba saliendo de control...Kiba con un impulso de Ira al escuchar la palabra Balba se lanzo hacia el Viejo...pero Freed lo paro y comenzaron a pelear...tengo que decir que a Kiba no le va anda bien...Freed rompe sus espadas con mucha facilidad...y por otro lado...Rias y Sona estaban hablando sobre formar un barrera...y por consecuencia...el Grupo Sitri se fue de la zona...me imagino que a formar esa barrea...lo que significa que solo quedamos el Club de investigación de los oculto dentro de la pelea...y las exorcista que por cierto...Irina fue llevada a emergencias...parece que esa estocada no fue un simple estocada

Freed: demonio-kun que pretendes hacer con esas espadas demoníacas...acaso piensas que puedes vencer a la Excálibur

Kiba: yo quebrare a es Excálibur...y a la vez acabare con tu existencia de una vez...

Freed: jajajaja...tu no podrás cumplir aquella hazaña...

/sonido de cadenas rotas/

La exorcista Xenovia acababa de decir algo y de pronto una espada azul...una muy grande apareció de donde parecía una brecha dimensional...

Xenovia: Esta es Durandal...la Espada que corta Todo

Balba: Qué?...imposible según mi investigación no existe un portador de Durandal...

Xenovia: a diferencia de Irina...mi talento para las espadas Santas es innato...Yo soy un portadora de Durandal...

Xenovia había cargado contra Freed...y parecía que eran a la par...aunque ella dijo que era la Espada que corta too...tengo entendido que Excálibur cumple con la misma función...eso significa que ninguna se quebrara...Mmm...es una situación lamentable...están empates...en esta ocasión Kiba no tiene oportunidades...esta pelea es solo de ellos...pero si quisiéramos nosotros le ayudaríamos...pero también estamos en aprietos pues Kokabiel había hecho aparecer a Cerbero...según Rias es el perro guardián del inframundo...pero no solo es uno son diversos...cada uno esta ocupado con ellos...y Rais y Akeno están peleando contra Kokabiel...esta claro que no hay resultados...koneko y Luz están pelando contra Dos...mientras que yo protegiendo a Asía estoy peleando contra uno...pero en medio de toda la pelea...Kiba interviene...

Kiba: Balba...sabes yo soy el sobreviviente del Proyecto de la Espada Sagrada...

Balba: eh?...así que tu eres ese sobreviviente...sabes...ves esto

El viejo mostró un franco azul...parecía tener algo en especial...

Balba: aquí esta el corazón de muchos personas...después de todo nos dimos cuenta que no había necesidad de matarlos...

Kiba: que estas diciendo!..entonces is no había necesidad e matarlos..porque lo hiciste...

Balba: es obvio ustedes eran simples herramientas...ya no nos servían...así que la mejor solución seria eliminarlos...ten...hemos descubierto la forma de reproducirlo en masa...puedes hacer lo que sea con eso...

Kiba: aquí están...las almas de mis amigos...

por suerte nosotros habíamos acabado con Cerbero...y Rias junto con Akeno bajaron...yo les transferí poder...para que ellas puedan seguir peleando...pero Kiba...él estaba caído en la depresión...y de pronto unas círculos parecido a los "vortex"...estaban rodeándolo y tomaron forma humana...qué esta pasando?

Kiba: Qué...ustedes...

Con lagrimas en los ojos Kiba estaba hablando con ellos...croe que eran sus amigos...era una escena conmovedora yo ya estaba llorando...Kiba parecía pedirles disculpas...pero en un segundo...todo comienzo a dar vueltas y Kiba estaba inundado en un aura azul creada por esos "vortex"...

(Ddraig: Este chico a conseguido el Balance Breaker)

Issei: qué...Balance Breaker...

Todos me prestaron atención a mis palabras y de repente...Kiba saco un espada eh iba contra Balba...Freed se metió...pero nosotros comenzamos a apoyarle...y darle fuerzas...Y Kiba a sus palabra de Sword Birth mientras el levantaba su espada...dos poderes aparecieron...un blanco y una Negro...que significa eso...

Kiba: eh aquí la espada de la traición..una espada que es Sagrada y demoníaca

Todos nos asombramos al escuchar esas palabras...un Espada que es Sagrada y Demoníaca a las vez?...ya que escucharon mis palabras...todo ya sabían que este era el Balance Breaker de Kiba...pero Balba no estaba tan de acuerdo con eso...y Kiba de un corte quebró la Excalibur de Freed y mando a volar a Balba...

Balba: un espada Demoníaca y Sagrada...eso es imposible..dos fuerzas opuestas no pude estar juntas...a no se que...a no se que...oh...ya lo entiendo...esto se de be a qu-

-¡Auge!

Kokabiel habia acabado con Balba de un golpe...por que lo habrá hecho...

Kokabiel: eres increíble Balba...tu solo llegaste a esa conclusión..pero ya no te necesito...

Todos estaban mirando fijamente a Balba...estábamos listos para atacar...pero Kokabiel mirando a Xenovia dijo

Kokabiel: es increíble que sigas peleando aun cuando su líder ya no esta...

Xenovia: que estas diciendo?

Kokabiel: es cierto...quiero comenzar un guerra

Rias: así que ese es tu objetivo...

Kokabiel: si...y para comenzar la guerra ..creo que tiene que saber que Dios es MUERTO!

Para mi esto ya no es sorpresa...Luz ya me lo había dicho...pero a excepción de Luz y de mi...todos estaban con los ojos saltados y no podían creer en esas palabras...y Xenovia se cayo pegando un grito...

Kokabiel: jajaja parece que su fe cayo muy rápido...

Parecía que todo estaba acabado...todos no podíamos pelear...yo moriré otra vez?...moriré para siempre...sin hacer nada lascivo con Rias...o con Luz...Akeno...así moriré...por que soy tan dedil...por que no puedo liberar mi poder...además que hay de mi harem...así moriré...no...no puedo...pero para mi desgracia la parte del Harem la he dicho en voz alta...y Kokabiel mirándome me dijo...

Kokabiel: eh...Sekiryuutei...si vienes con migo...tendrás tu harem sin que te des cuenta...ocaso prefieres a las de Rias Gremory hermana del Maou...o las de la Hija de Baraquiel...

Esa palabras...esa bellas palabras...son demasiado tentadoras...pero quien es Barraquiel...y quien es la hija de el...en todo caso...no puedo...

Issei: Tu crees que con tus dulces palabras podrás convencerme...

Rias: Issei!

Issei: Si...!

no puedo...esa palabras son tan hermosas...por alguna razón tenia en mi cara un sonrisa mientras intentaba negarlo...pero...es verdad...yo forjare mi propio harem...así que

Issei: lo siento Rias..pero es que ese tema es muy delicado...y me emociona mucho...

Rias: si tanto quieres a las mujeres...pues...s-si derrotas a Kokabiel los tendrás para ti toda la noche...y me podrás hacer lo que quieras...

Esas palabras...esas dulces palabras...son las palabras que nunca pensé escuchar...Ddraig...

(Ddraig: que paso Issei...)

(Issei: ayúdame...yo se que puedes expulsar mi poder...vamos...ayúdame..solo un poco...déjame probar mi poder...todo mi poder completo)

(Ddraig: no es muy seguro...te podrías embriagar de poder...seria peligroso)

(Issei: Ayúdame...quiero tener a al presidenta para mi...por favor...)

(Ddraig: creo que puedo hacer algo...pero no te prometo nada)

(Issei: Entonces...)

-¡Auge!

Una desmesurada cantidad de poder se desprendía de mi...un poder verde...rojo...blanco...negro...ese clase de poderes se tornan como el arcoiris...

Issei: te destruiré en este momento Kokabiel...por el bien de Rias...y por mi beneficio...

(Issei: Ddraig...por que no he entrado en Balannce breaker...)

(Ddraig: te dije que te podrías consumir en el poder...así sera mas seguro...)

(Issei: Bien...)

Cargue contra Kokabiel y le acerté un golpe..un golpe tan fuerte que parece que le quebré la cara de un golpe...me imagino que le moví todos sus huesos...

Kokabie: E-Este poder...e-Este poder...acaso tu...dime de donde has saco este poder...como es posible que un demonio de clase baja pueda hacerme esto ...

Interesante...pero aburrido a la vez

Issei: mi brazo...acaso...

Kokabiel: Vanishing Dragón!

Issei: Vali ...!

Vali: esto es aburrido...

¡Auge!

Vali apareció con una armadura...me imagino que debe ser el Balance Breaker...pero su poder parecía devastador...el cargo contra Kokabiel y le rompió las alas de un solo corte...por qué lo hace...mierda ahora no podre estar con Rias...esto es increíble en solo unos segundos...Vali acabo con Kokabiel...todas la Alas se las corto...

Issei: Oe...Vali...que crees que haces...yo tenia que matar a Kokabiel...ahora por tu culpa no podre hacerlo con Rias

Vali: Hyodou Issei...tu poder es tan bajo...tan bajo que a lo mucho que tu puedes ganar es a un humano promedio...tu no tienes talento...ni mucho menos...tienes poderes mágico...

Issei: que tratas de decir...

Que tu no podrías ganarle a Kokabiel nunca...

Que es esto...otro personaje apareció de la nada...quienes, quien es...

Vali: ah...Azazel...así que viniste...

Todos: Azazel!

-Mmm así que no soy el único que vino

Otra persona vino...esta persona es...si la eh visto antes...y viene acompañando por el grupo Sitri...

Rias: Onii-san!

Issei: Sirzechs-sama

que significa esto...tengo entendido que Azazel es el máximo líder de los Ángeles caídos...y parece que el Maou también esta aquí...la eso significa que solo faltaría el Líder actual del cielo...pero no creo que venga...por que todos están aquí...pero mas importante...Vali...Vali...eso no te lo perdonare...

Vali: y bien...Hyodo Issei..que planeas hacer...

Issei: maldito...por tu culpa...por tu culpa...

Vali: me interesa saber como consigues mas poder...ese poder que aumentaste...quiero verlo...has lo...o tal ves solo si tienes un estimulo...ya se...que tal...tu peleas por tus amigos...y si los mato...que te parece...

Issei: Eh ...!

Vali...formo un circulo mágico en su mano y le dispare directo a Asia...eso es algo que yo no puedo permitirlo...todo el odio que logre juntar...mi poder fue suficiente para poder desviar ese poder...

Issei: por qué lo haces...dime...

Vali: es tal y como dije...tu no tienes poder alguno...aburrido...eres muy débil...y para ser mi rival...aburrido...el aburrimiento es tan grande que mi risa desaparece en ese vació...

"Mi nombre es Vali Lucifer...en mi recorre la sangre del antiguo Maou...soy hijo de el y mi madre es ser humano "

Todos: Qué?

Grayfia: Impensable...quien habría imaginado que el habría tenido un hijo con un humano...

parece que Grayfia también ha venido...pero por qué todos en este momento...mas que eso...Vali me las pagara...Ddraig...

(Ddraig: se lo que piensas...pero estas seguro...despertar ahora...)

(Issei: No tengo opción)

Issei: Vali...como te atreves a apuntar a mis amigos...por que lo hiciste

Vali: no es obvio...quiero que seas fuerte...y solo así podre hacerlo...y ya que estamos en esas...creo que también matare a tus padre

Issei:...por que mi padre y mi madre devén estar metidos en esto...Yo te matare maldito...nuestro encuentro es aquí...nuestro juicio final se decide aquí...

Luz: Detente Issei...Tu no puedes hacer eso...tu no debes hacerlo...

Issei: por favor...no me detengas...

Todos estaban desconcertados por mis palabras...yo esta apunto de declarar mi verdadera identidad...pero Luz se aferro a mi y me decía que no lo hiciera

Issei: Rias...por favor...sostén a Luz...que no me detenga...

Rias: que planeas hacer Issei...

Issei: Yo despertare ...

Ddraig: Albion...estas tan seguro del poder de tu portador...

Albion: ¿Qué?...

Ddraig: yo te mostrare el verdadero poder...

Issei: Vali...tu nieto de Lucifer...hijo del ultimo Lucifer...

Vali: que pasa con esa voz tan creída

Luz: No...Rias suéltame...no permitas que Issei Despierte...si lo hace el se embriagara de poder...

Sirzechs: acaso el poder del Emperador Dragón Rojo es muy devastador...

Luz: Issei...no es un humano en realidad...

Todos: EH! QUÉ!

Rias: que estas diciendo...Luz...

Luz: La razón por la cual el no es afectado por las espadas sagradas...y la razón pro su imposible poder...Vali no es le único...

Issei: que estas convencido de tu propio poder...

-Así que todos están aquí...

Luz: Miguel-sama...que esta haciendo aquí

Todos: Miguel...el gobernador de Cielo...

Miguel: hola a todos...pero yo me pregunto eso Gabriel...

Xenovia: así que esa chica es un arcángel...

Rias: no se suponía que eras un Dragón...

Luz: es una historia muy larga...por favor detengan a Issei...su poder no puede despertar...

Azazel: muy tarde pequeña Arcángel...parece que Issei va a despertar...por cierto yo también quiero saber que esta pasando aquí...

Issei: Yo No Soy Issei Hyodo ...

Todos: que dijo!

Issei: Vali Lucifer...tu no eres el único Lucifer

Vali: ¿Qué?

Rias: no me digas qué

Azazel: que esta pasando aquí

Issei: Mi verdadero nombre es Issei Lucifer...si tuviera dos apellidos...mi nombre completo seria Issei Lucifer Uriel...soy Hijo de Vecúm Lucifer y Uriel la antigua...a mas de eso...fui entregado y vuelto en vida como el Hijo de Ddraig el Sekiryuutei...

Todos: QUÉ!

Azazel: jajajaj que es esto...parece que la palabra milagro nació para ser utilizada por Issei

Vali: que crees que estas diciendo...eso es imposible...tu eres hijo de un Arcángel y un Maou

Ddraig: WELSH DRAGÓN BALANCE BREAKER !

Akeno: mira sus alas...son

Rias: Doce a las de demonio...una aureola y dos a las de dragón...

Luz: ya es tarde...

Ddraig: Albion...creo que esta sera la pela mas interesante que tengamos...

Albion: eso creo

Vali: increíble...inscribible...tu también perteneces al linaje del Maou...ajajaja interesante...vamos Issei Lucifer...pelea...

Vamos la historia comienza a tener pie...mas o menos de aquí...mañana publicare dos mas...y luego dos...y estará igual...las peleas no se me dan bine..creo...intenate hacer mi mejor esfuerzo...quieranme... XD...me despido Reyes...y este es una de los capítulos lagos...


	7. capítulo 7: Sekiryuutei Vs Hakuryuukou

**Capítulo 7: Sekiryuutei vs Hakuryuukou**

Todo era demasiado confuso para mí Rias Gremory...mi Querido Issei había proclamado ser hijo del Maou Vecúm...se supone que el primer Lucifer...eso significa que es hermano del abuelo de Vali...a más de eso él dijo ser hijo de Uriel la antigua...no entiendo...qué significa esto...además en este momento está apunto de comenzar con una batalla apocalíptica...

Rias: Onii-san...dime que sucede aquí...acaso sabes algo...por favor dímelo -le pregunto la pelirroja muy angustiada

Miguel: yo te lo diré Rias Gremory...Lo que sucede...es que en la Última guerra...después de encerrar a los dragones celestiales...parece que Uriel desobedeció a dios y procreo con el máximo líder de los demonios -dijo el líder del cielo con tono serio- pero en ese entonces...el poder bueno y malo no podía coexistir en un solo envase...por lo que me contó Uriel antes de su descanso...dijo que al "Cigoto" que había nacido en su vientre lo convirtió en alma...con la esperanza de que viva...y fue cuando Dios murió...y un soplo de vida hizo levantar toda esperanza en ella...pero el Maou también había muerto...y su momento ya había llegado...ella inyectó el alma de Issei en el Boosted Gear...y pues lo siguiente seria que Ddraig...debe haber buscado algún portador y pues todo debe haber sucedido de una manera extraña -lo dijo de una manera pensativa

Rias: pero...Issei...está bien -exclamó la pelirroja muy alterada

Luz: Claro que no -dijo la rubia con tristeza- el...el no podrá aguantar tanto peso...su poder es demasiado...además...estoy sorprendida de que no le haya salido cuatro alas - lo dijo pensativa y nerviosa

Sirzechs: Cuatro alas?!- exclamó el pelirrojo con asombro a tal afirmación

Luz: Si...Issei y yo...estamos al mismo nivel que el Dragón de Uroborus -dijo la rubia con tono temerario

Azazel: Creo que Vali ha encontrado un rival de su altura -el hombre con pelo negro y mitad rubio dijo eso con una sonrisa en la cara

Rias: Uroborus...estas diciendo que -hablo la pelirroja siendo interrumpida por la rubia

Luz: Si...Estamos al mismo nivel que Ophis...

Miguel: El dragón de infinito -exclamó el líder del cielo con asombro

Luz: Pero Issei...es más diferente...El posiblemente esté en otro nivel...mas haya del Dragón del infinito...o del mismo Dragón del Sueño -la rubia dijo eso pensado en el estado actual del castaño

Sirzechs: Te refieres a que está al nivel de… -dijo el pelirrojo mirando haci donde se encontraba la rubia

Luz: Si...a La bestia...Al Dragón verdadero...al 666

Miguel: Un nivel más alto...Mmm -el lider del cielo estaba confundido y pensativo al escuchar semejante aclaración

Luz: ya que no ha sacado sus cuatro alas...espero que no active su poder...no quiero que caiga en el poder -dijo la rubio muy asustada de lo terrible que puede ser ese poder

Rias: *pensando* Issei...por favor...no mueras

-o-

Issei: Vali...Te mostrare...el poder...el verdadero poder -exclamó el castaño tratando de intimidar al peliblanco

Vali: interesante..pero yo te ganare...jajajajajaja! -el peliblanco respondió con un golpe y una risa de un verdadero loco de las batallas

Issei: ah!...Duele...jajja...te lo regreso -decía el castaño mientras cargaba un golpe

Vali: eh?...haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -el peliblanco gritaba de dolor puesto que ese puño no se lo esperaba

Issei y Vali estaban peleando...se devolvían sus poderes el uno al otro...Issei cargaba contra Vali con un poder rojo...tal vez sea una de sus Dragón Shot pero esta tenía poder blanco y negro salir por todos lados...estaba estallando de poder...pero Vali las esquivaba tan fácil...él hacía parecer a Issei un pelele...que le sucede...Vali le propina unos ataques fuertes...

Vali: jajaja se supone que debo tenerte miedo Hijo de Lucifer -dijo el peliblanco con tono de burla- [Divide][Divide][Divide][Divide] -Un sonido grave provenía desde donde se encontraba el peliblanco

Issei: aaaaaa...maldito! -gritaba el castaño con toda su ira

Vali: Divide es uno de los poderes de mi Longinus...así como tu aumentas tu poder cada 10 segundos...yo lo divido cada 10 segundos y me lo entrega a mi...su portador -el peliblanco decía esto mientras hacía brillar sus alas

Issei: interesante...me pregunto si podrás aguantar todo mi poder -el castaño lo dijo con voz temeraria y una sonrisa malévola en su cara

Vali: eh?...ah! suéltame -Exclamó el peliblanco quien estaba interrumpido puesto que el castaño lo tenía agarrado con sus manos y piernas en forma que le impedía moverse

Issei: Ahora Ddraig...transfiere -grito el castaño ya que posiblemente no duraría mucho en ese estado

[Transferencia] [Transferir] [Transferir] [Transferir]

Vali: agh! -el peliblanco se quejaba por el exceso de poder que se descarga directo a el

Albion: Es demasiado poder...aléjate y estabilizante...si no lo haces podrás recibir una cantidad de daño en tu flujo vital -dijo una voz grave y de advertencia que provenía del peliblanco

Issei: no te saldrás con la tuya...Toma maldito! -grito el castaño acertando un puño en el estómago del peliblanco logrando así quebrar su armadura

Vali: ah!...desmontar mi armadura...eres asombroso Issei Lucifer -decía el peliblanco con una risa de maniatico

Es increíble...Issei le dio un puño en todo el estomago...pero no fue un puño cualquiera..esta estaba cargado de Aura divina...y para un demonio..la Luz es la más fuerte debilidad...es increíble...pero...Vali...sigue de pie...y volvió a su estado con armadura...que significa esto -pensaba la pelirroja angustiada y desconcertada por la situación

Rias: que significa esto -pregunto la pelirroja luego de divagar un poco en su mente

Luz: esta es la lucha de los Dragones Celestiales...una lucha que no se acaba solo con destruir lo exterior...también tiene que destruir lo interior...básicamente...uno de ellos debe morir si o si -dijo la rubia con tono triste y alarmante

Rias: no...Issei...por favor gana...debes de ganar...tienes que ganar! -exclamaba la pelirroja con la esperanza de que sus plegarias ayudaran en algo

-o-

Issei: dime Ddraig...por qué me es difícil manejar mi poder -preguntaba el castaño calmandose para concentrarse y poder escuchar

Ddraig: Bueno...tú excedes de poder...y esta es tu primera vez aguantando todo este peso...no creo que debas continuar -decía la voz interior con tono preocupado debido a que el peliblanco aun seguía en pie y el castaño parecía que no podía más

Issei: la presidenta está viendo...y no solo eso...los Líderes de cada fracción lo están...debo ganar...debo ganar a como dé lugar -el castaño se decia asi mismo con la esperanza de darse ánimos...eh?...oye Ddraig -preguntaba curioso

Ddraig: dime Issei? -respondía con otra pregunta puesto que el ya sabia mas o menos que intentaba decirle el castaño

Issei: Vali...Vali puede mantener su poder...dime como lo hace -preguntaba el castaño incredulo

Ddraig: si observas sus alas...el desborda el poder que no necesita -responde la voz interna haciendo que el castaño se fijará en las alas del peliblanco

Issei: Mmm...interesante...dime...que tal si lo hago -decía el castaño puesto que esa voz ya sabía que estaba por pasar

Ddraig: eso que tienes en la mano...lo harás?! -exclamaba esa voz con tono alarmante y sorprendido ya que el castaño tenia un fragmento de la armadura del peliblanco

Issei: si...Oe Vali -llamaba la peliblanco con voz temeraria

Vali: Qué? -respondió el peliblanco desconcertado

Issei: Robare tu poder -decía el castaño apuntándole con un dedo

Vali: que intentas...suicidarte? -respondió el peliblanco incrédulo puesto que el castaño intentaba hacer al idiota

Issei: solo observa...cuento contigo Ddraig -decía el castaño como si tuviera la pelea ganada

Ddraig: Mmm….suena interesante...te ayudare Issei...hagamos lo -decía la voz interna con tono alegre y decidido

Issei: haaaaaaaaaa! -Grito el castaño mientras tomaba el fragmento que tomó del peliblanco y lo clavaba en uno de los suyos

Issei había recogido un fragmento del blanco y lo colocó en su brazo derecho...él rompió su propio fragmento y puso el del dragón blanco...el grita de dolor...está temblando...pero luego de un rato...el -pensaba la pelirroja la cual observada la batalla sin poder hacer absolutamente nada

Issei: jajajaja -reía el castaño con entusiasmo

Ddraig: Vanishing Dragon Power Taken -la voz interior del castaño exclamó con victoria

Todos: eh!...Issei Robo el poder de Vali -Todos los presentes estaban alterados puesto que esto era la primera vez que un poseedor del sekiryuutei hacía esto

Albion: imposible...eso es imposible -exclamó alarmado la voz interior del peliblanco

Issei: soy hijo de un Maou y un Arcángel...y nací antes de que Dios muriera... y para más...kiba logró unir dos poderes imposibles...entonces por qué no? unir dos poderes imposible...cómo Dividir y Aumentar -decía el castaño con una risa dando a aclarar su victoria

Vali: jajaja...y ahora qué piensas hace-...aaaaaaa -el peliblanco intentando decir algo en su defensa fue interrumpido por un puño del castaño

Kiba: Vali boto una bocanada de sangre! -exclamó el rubio mientras presenciaba la masacre del peliblanco

Akeno: pero Issei-kun cuándo fue que lo golpeó! -decía la pelinegra sorprendida de la abrumadora velocidad del castaño

Issei: dividiré el poder que me sobra..para poder aumentarlo en la parte que me faltan...mi velocidad... -decía el castaño con tono amenazante y muy creido

Vali: increíble...puedes hacer cosas increíbles...entonces...yo me mostraré -dijo el peliblanco mientras se paraba recto como si se prepara para hacer algo

Issei: qué?...

Vali y Albion.-

"Yo quien despertara

Soy el Dragón Celestial que perdió todos los principios de la Dominación

Envidio el Infinito, y anhelo los sueños efímeros

Me convertiré en el Dragón blanco que es dueño del camino de la dominación

Te llevare a los más lejanos limites de la inocencia

Juggernaut Drive "

Issei: que es eso... -El castaño estaba desconcertado por dicha sutuacion

Ddraig: la Juggernaut Drive..es el estado total y último de nosotros los Dragones Celestiales...es el estado negativo de nuestros poderes...Issei...en estos momentos...no creo que debamos pelear...es frustrante...pero podríamos morir -decía la voz interna del castaño aceptando la derrota

Vali: Issei...veamos que tan fuertes dices ser...ahhhhhhhhhhh! -Exclamó el peliblanco mientras cargaba contra el castaño

Issei: Duele...mierda...ese puño...*jadeo* no puedo moverme...él ha cortado mi equilibrio...que poder... -decía el castaño mientras se paraba con gran dificultad pues ese puño lo dejó casi inmóvil

Vali: jajaja...en donde están esas ganas que tenias de matarme...Mmm...vamos...libera mas...mas poder...quiero ver tu poder completo...o tal vez necesites algún intensivo -decía el peliblanco mientras miraba a los amigos del castaño

Issei: Eh?...es imposible pegarte...eres 5 veces más alto que yo...y más fuerte... -decía el castaño aceptando la enorme diferencia de poderes actuales

Vali: entonces...Mataré a tus amigos...Boom! -Exclamó el peliblanco tiraba una gigantesca esfera de poder hacia donde se encontraba los amigos del castaño

Issei: maldito que no lo hagas...te dije que no lo hicieras...nunca vuelvas a atacarlos

Issei estaba desesperado...parecía estar descontrolado...Vali dijo un canto...pero ese canto lo transformó en un Dragón gigantesco...y lanzó un poder contra nosotros...pero Issei lo detuvo con su cuerpo...pero ahora está mal herido...por qué...se supone que Issei es un súper fuerte...él está al nivel de un Dios Dragón -pensaba la pelirroja tratando de encontrar una respuesta correcta a su incomprensión

Azazel: Mmm...ese poder podía haber acabado con nosotros -dijo el líder de los ángeles caídos mientras examinaba con la vista el estado actual del castaño

Miguel: pero habríamos hecho lo posible por detenerlo -decía el líder del cielo con una sonrisa bondadosa

Sirzechs: si...tenemos que agradecerle a Issei... -decía el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa como si estuviera orgulloso del castaño

Rias: diganme...por qué Issei está perdiendo -decía la pelirroja algo confundida

Luz: Issei no puede controlar su poder...gracias a esa unión del poder del blanco...el pudo suprimir su exceso de poder..pero eso no significa que el pueda controlarlo - decía la rubia de una manera muy triste

Rias: entonces su punto débil...es...es el no haber entrenado -exclamó la pelirroja de forma como si se estuviera culpando

Luz: así es...él nunca mostró un avance de poder -decía la rubia pensativa… pero parece que ahora él puede hacerlo -lo decía confundida por la situación

-o-

Issei: mierda...Ddraig hay algún método para ganarle… -preguntaba el castaño con desesperación

Ddraig: no hay ninguno...bueno tal vez..puedas llegar a su mismo estado...pero necesitas un catalizador... -decía la voz interior del castaño con un tono pensativo

Issei: su mismo estado...si esa es la única forma...dime cómo es ese catalizador -preguntaba el castaño desesperadamente

Ddraig: la forma no importa...lo importante es que debe ser una anomalía en tu mente -dice la voz interna del castaño con un tono grave

Vali: Qué pasa Issei Lucifer -preguntaba el peliblanco con tono de burla- .por qué no atacas...si no lo haces...Mmm...ya se...que tal si ataco a este pueblo -dice mientras miraba de izquierda a derecha

Issei: qué? -preguntaba el castaño sin entender lo que intentaba hacer el peliblanco

Vali: La mitad Dimensión

Issei: Mierda que estás haciendo -decía el castaño con su odio el cual estaba haciendo que su poder aumenta gradualmente y su alrededor se tornara de un rojo carmesí asesino

Que ocurre...todo se ha dividido a la mitad...por qué...acaso está dividiendo a la materia! -pensaba la pelirroja asustada por la situación

Azazel: si seguimos así es posible que nos divida también...deben protegerse -dedica el líder de los ángeles caídos alarmando a los presentes- un minuto -pensao unos instante mirando el busto de la pelirroja

Rias: por qué te me quedas viendo los pechos Azazel? -excalamba con furia la pelirroja- tu no tienes permitido hacer eso -replicó con enojo

Azazel: lo se..el único que puede verlos es el Sekiryuutei...verdad? -decia esto el lider de los ángeles caídos con cara lasciva

Rias: C-Calla! -exclamó la pelirroja sonrojada a tal punto de tener su cara del mismo color que su cabello-, dime que pretendes... -pregunta curiosa y desentendida

Azazel: Dime puedes esconder parte de tus senos? -preguntaba el líder de los ángeles caídos colocando una de sus manos en su mentón con una sonrisa en su rostro

Rias: eh? -la pelirroja estaba desentendida a su pregunta- creo que sí -respondió luego de pensar un momento en que podrá hacer con eso

azazel: excelente -decía el líder de los ángeles caídos con una sonrisa victoriosa

Vali: Jajaja..parece ser algo efectivo lo intentare de nuevo -exclamaba el peliblanco con un rija malévola apuntado hacia donde se encontraban los amigos del castaño

Issei: Oye No te atrevas -decía el castaño de manera furiosa que su aura carmesí asesina no hacía más que incrementarse

Azazel: hey Sekiryuutei -llamaba el líder de los ángeles caídos al castaño con una risa pasmada

Issei: que pasa! -respondió el castaño con un leve tono de odio puesto que interrumpieron su pelea

Azazel: mira -decía el líder de los ángeles caídos apuntando hacia donde se encontraba la pelirroja- los pechos de Rias se han reducido a la mitad por el poder de Vali! -grito con un tono de preocupación pero con una cara a la cual se podía ver cómo ocultaba un carcajada

Issei: Q-Qué? -divagaba el castaño el cual comenzó a liberar una aura negra

Vali: eh? -incomprendido el peliblanco

Issei: Va-Vali...hizo...que los pechos de Rias...se encogieran!..Vali lo hizo -divagaba el castaño liberando más aura negra la cual comenzó a teñirse con carmesí asesino

Ddraig: Issei...Issei...si continuas...esto es! -exclamaba la voz interna del castaño asombrado por el repentino cambio de poder e incremento de aura del castaño

Azazel: jajajja...parece que funcionó -decía el líder de los ángeles caídos con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción

Rias: que significa eso? -preguntaba la pelirroja dirigiendo su mirada hacia el líder de los ángeles caídos

Azazel: mira Rias -decía el líder de los ángeles caídos apuntando con su mirada al castaño- el poder de Issei, todo su poder desatado -lo decía con una gran satisfacción pues este parecía estar interesado

Ddraig: Albion -llamaba la voz interna del castaño a la voz interna del peliblanco

Albion: que te pasa Ddraig...me pedirás disculpas -dica la voz del peliblanco con tono de burla

Ddraig: contempla...la perdición -exclamó con orgullo la voz interna del castaño

Ddraig y Issei.-

"Yo, Quien debe despertar

Soy el Dragón Celestial quien le robó a Dios el principio de la Dominación

Me río del infinito y me preocupo por los sueños efímeros

Me convertiré en el Dragón Rojo de la Dominación

Te arrastraré a las profundidades del purgatorio Carmesí

Juggernaut Drive "

Rias: Juggernaut Drive! -exclamó sorprendida la pelirroja

Luz: No...Issei...por qué? -decía la rubia mientras se caía arrodillada

Vali: Eh?...ah alcanzado la Juggernaut Drive en un solo intento -decía el peliblanco confundido

Albion: Esto es imposible -replicó la voz interna del peliblanco con tono de asombro

Ddraig: Jajaja...contemple lo que es le verdadero poder -decía la voz interna del castaño mientras este elevaba más saura quien se había unido su aura blanca

Issei: Como te atreves...reducir los pechos de mi Rias...como te atreves...VALI! -el castaño gritaba a todo pulmón haciendo que su voz se escuchara hasta en el mismo cielo

-o-

Issei había proclama su canto...según Azazel...este era el poder completo de Issei...Ciertamente emana un aura asesina increíble...me da escalofríos...es un dragón...está a la altura de Vali...pero e un dragón diferente...tiene cuatro alas de dragón...y su Aureola es dorada...y en si resalta un Aura demoníaca...él está lleno de ira... -pensaba la pelirroja con tornándose asustada

Issei había cargado contra Vali...era una pelea de dos Dragones...su inmenso poder estaba explotando...ninguno tenía rebajas de poder...eran casi iguales...pero Issei...tenía la ventaja...todos su poderes estaban cargados con luz...y cada que golpeaban a Vali...estas heridas eran mortales...Issei posiblemente gane -pensaba la pelirroja con un tono alegre

Vali:*jadeo* Issei Lucifer...tu...tu...eres increíble -decía el peliblanco mientras temblaba

Issei: Cállate...ya me canse de estar jugando...te acabare ahora mismo -gritaba el castaño atemorizante mientras se escuchaba un sonido grueso proveniente de el

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost impulso impulso impulso impulso impulso impulso impulso impulso impulso impulso impulso impulso impulso impulso impulso impulso impulso impulso impulso impulso impulso impulso impulso impulso impulso impulso impulso impulso impulso impulso impulso]

Vali: no lo creo -refuta el peliblanco haciendo sonar un sonido grave dentro de él

[Dividir Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide]

Ddraig: creo que es muy tarde Albion -decía la voz interior del castaño victorioso- .Longinus Smasher

R: Esto!

¡Auge!

El campo se tiñó en un color Verde con carmesí y uno blanco...Vali intentaba dividir el poder...pero ese poder era tan grande que no podía soportarlo...Todo fue en un suspiro...un lanzamiento...un golpe...Vali e Issei estaban en el suelo sin sus armaduras ellos no se podian mover...estaban temblando...pero poco a poco Isse se levantó...y Vali le siguió

Rias: Issei...Issei...Issei -proclamaba con alegría

Issei: Rias...tus pechos...volvieron a la normalidad...Ah...yo no puedo continuar -divagaba el castaño mirando los pechos de la pelirroja

Vali: *Respiración forzosa* Y-Yo...nunca he estado tan sorprendido...mis huesos están rotos -decía el peliblanco mientras mostraba una sonrisa

Issei: Enserio...eres un tipo duro de matar...en serio debemos ser rivales a muerte? -se preguntaba el castaño algo adolorido

Vali: dime...Issei Lu...no Hyodo Issei...enserio quieres derrotarme? -pregunto el peliblanco quien ya había recobrado algo de aliento

Issei: Claro...No quiero que dividas los pechos de Rias -decía esto es castaño mientras se paraba derecho y extendió su puño en señal de un acuerdo

Vali: jajajaja...eres interesante...vuélvete más fuerte...nuestra batalla final...parece que no es ahora -respondió el peliblanco a la vez que respondió al acuerdo haciendo así un choque de puños

Issei: lo mismo digo -respondió felizmente el castaño

Vali: bueno...adiós...Hyodo Issei -el peliblanco se despidió mientras se iba volando

-o-

Miguel: bueno nosotros también no iremos -decía el líder del cielo extendiendo su mano en señal de despedirse

Irina: yo voy con usted -exclamó la castaña con coletas mirando al lider del cielo con ojos llenos de júbilo

Luz: yo me quedo...debo cuidar de Issei -la rubia decía esto mientras miraba al castaño

Irina: Xenovia...no vienes -preguntaba las castaña con coletas tímidamente

Xenovia: No...yo...eh decidido hacer un cambio -decía la peliazul algo pensativa y confundida

Irina: de acuerdo -aceptaba la castaña con coletas de una manera disgustada

Azazel: yo también...me llevó a Kokabiel...y asegúrense de llegar a la junta -decía el líder de los ángeles caídos mientras llevaba al ángel caído sin alas arrastrando

Sirzechs: Claro...bueno nos vamos Grayfia...hablaremos de todo esto en la junta -decía el pelirrojo mientras aparecía un círculo mágico debajo de él y la peli plateada

Sona: el grupo Sitri también se retira -decía la pelinegra de forma muy elegante mientras su equipo se retiraba

Rias: bueno creo que debemos volver a casa -decía la pelirroja aliviada

Xenovia: Rias-sama...me gustaría ser parte de sus demonios -pregunto la peliazul con una fuerte determinación

Rias: bueno...por mi esta bien...que dicen ustedes? -preguntaba la pelirroja mientras miraba a su equipo

Akeno: claro...

Koneko: si Rias-bucho lo dice

Asia: si...si -decía la ex-monja emocionada

Issei: bienvenida -respondió el castaño con una sonrisa

Kiba: será divertido tener a un compañero de Espada -decía el rubio mientras miraba fijamente y con alegría a la peliazul

Rias: bueno entonces serás bienvenida! -exclamó la pelirroja llena de mucha felicidad

Xenovia: Gracias...Rias-sama -decía la peliazul haciendo una reverencia

Luz: Bueno..Issei...ven rápido...necesitas...! Issei -grito la rubia mientras veía como el castaño caía encima de ella

Rias: Issei! -grito la pelirroja mientras vio caer inconsciente al castaño- Issei se había desmayado en los brazos de Luz...pero qué ocurre...no lo entiendo -pensaba- que ocurre Luz -preguntó asustada

Luz: Esto ocurrió por el exceso de poder...el se a sumergido en el poder...se ha embriagado en el poder -decía la rubia mientras miraba con tristeza al castaño

Rias: y como podemos salvarlo -exclamó la pelirroja exigiendo una respuesta

Luz: solo otro Dragón puede hacerlo -dice la rubia mientras acariciaba la frente del castaño

Rias: Eso significa que tu podrás hacerlo? -pregunta la pelirroja con algo de alivio

Luz: Claro...p-pero...eso sería m-mi primera v-vez...me hubiera g-gustado que él e-esté despierto...para eso -decía la rubia mientras se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba para hablar

Rias: tu primera vez? -se preguntaba la pelirroja confundida...no me digas que -exclamó mientras trataba de comprender las palabras que la rubia había dicho sobre "primera vez"

 **que tal...podrían decirme que tal esta, comencé ha escribirlo de una manera mas detallad no es la octava maravilla del mundo pero espero que este bien...tratare de mejorar...me gustaría que me dijeran si así esta bien o ponga mas descripción o bueno no se...disculpen si tengo algunas faltas ortográficas o se me haya ido algo mal...en fin planeaba subir dos capítulos pero creo que el otro lo subiré mañana...se me hace raro escribir así pero al mismo tiempo se me hace algo divertido...el próximo capítulo se titulara "Khaos Brigade"...espero que le haya gustado el capítulo cualquier sugerencia siempre seré bienvenida y pues que tal les pareció...me despido Reyes**


	8. Capítulo 8: Khaos Brigade

[conciencia de Issei]

\- En que piensas Issei -pregunto la voz interna del castaño algo curioso

\- Mi cuerpo no responde...por qué? -pregunta el castaño confundido

\- Es el resultado de tu inmenso poder...te repetí muchas veces...lo recuerdas?, te decía que no podías mantener un Balance Breaker estable...esto te habría pasado...y no solo - eso...tu llegaste a la Juggernaut Drive...aunque no entiendo por qué la pudiste controlar -divagaba la voz interna del castaño mientras bajaba la voz con cada palabra

\- no habría podido? -pregunta el castaño abriendo bien los ojos

\- era tu primera vez...deberias haber perdido la razón -el tono de la voz interna del castaño se tornaba cada vez más confundido

\- es por eso que Vali se asombró -dijo el castaño con una alegre sonrisa

\- es cierto..a pesar de que tu eres un Dragón Arcángel/Maou, el solo es un Maou/Humano...pero el igual no se doblegó...estoy seguro...él también guarda un secreto -dice la voz interna del castaño con tono alarmante

\- eso me recuerda...dime cómo comenzó su pelea...me refiero Ddraig Vs Albion -pregunta el castaño muy pensativo

\- bueno verás todo comenzó con...jajajja...no lo recuerdo -la voz interna del castaño se burlaba mientras reía a carcajadas

\- Mierda...me tomas el pelo o qué...bueno, dime...puedo salir de esta -rechinaba el castaño a la vez que le preguntaba con algo de preocupación

\- solo un Dragón puede salvarte

\- pero solo conozco a Vali y Luz -dice el castaño pensado en que vali no lo ayudaría y que lo único que le queda es esperar a que la rubia lo haga

\- ella seguramente te puede salvar -la voz interna del castaño lo dice con una risa picara

\- y como haria eso?

\- tendría que tener sexo contigo -dice la voz interna del castaño con una fuerte convicción

\- ¡¿?!...espera pero...si ella hace eso..lo más probable...es que -dice el castaño mientras inclina la cabeza pensando en el futuro de la rubia quien es un arcángel y como todo arcángel ella caería

\- ella caería!...es verdad..ella es una existencia increíble...renacer como un Arcángel siendo un Dragón...además de eso es parte de los 7 principales Arcángeles -dice la voz interna del castaño pensado en lo asombrosa que es su existencia

\- pero cualquier Dragón podría -pregunta tímidamente el castaño pues el no quiere que la rubia caiga

\- Mmm...creo que existen dos dragone que te pueden ayudar...pero -dice la voz interna del castaño con dudas

\- el primero debe ser Fafnir...y el otro -pregunta ansioso el castaño

\- bueno el otro sería yo mismo

\- y por qué no me ayudas?! -reclama el castaño a esa declaración

\- mi estado actual es alma...además...no tendré sexo contigo -dice la voz interna del castaño con tono burlón y asqueado

\- necesariamente deben tener sexo? -pregunta el castaño

\- Si!...además déjame decirte que en el mundo de afuera...hay dos jovencitas peleando por quien se acuesta contigo! -le dice la voz interna del castaño con una un tono fuerte

\- seguramente debe ser Luz y Rias -dice el castaño con una mirada algo triste

\- si -respondió la voz interna del castaño

\- me pregunto si podré salvarme...no quiero que Luz caiga...ya he arrastrado a Asia a ser parte de los demonios...no quiero que ella sea parte de los Ángeles Caídos -decía el castaño mientras se echaba la culpa de haber arrastra a la ex-monja a ser parte de los demonios

-Hola...actual Sekiryuutei -una voz dulce sonó en la mente del castaño

\- quien es? -pregunto el castaño muy alarmado

\- oh!...es uno de los antiguos portadores -dice la voz interna del castaño asombrado

\- mi nombre es Chrisa...soy la antigua Sekiryuutei...se me atribuye el nombre de Emperatriz Dragón Rojo! -proclamo la voz femenina que se podía escuchar

\- Emperatriz? -pregunta le castaño confundido

\- te quería decir que no eres el único con el Boosted Gear en el mundo actual -dijo la voz femenina con un carácter mas fuerte

\- Qué! -exclamo la voz interna del castaño

-o-

[Sala del club de investigación de los oculto]

\- No lo admito! -dijo la pelirroja mientras asentaba fuertemente sus manos contra la mesa

\- Es la única forma de salvarlo -replicaba el arcángel con cabello rubio quien miraba fijamente a los ojos de la pelirroja con intención de intimidarla

\- vamos, vamos...tomen el té que esta bueno... -yo Akeno quien estaba presenciando la situación lo dije con intenciones de romper la tensión

\- Gracias Akeno! -dijo la pelirroja a regañadientes

\- Gracias Akeno-san -dijo la rubia muy gentilmente

\- Disculpen, no creen que yo puedo ayudar a Issei-san...después de todo yo puedo curar a los demonios, así... -dijo la ex-monja muy asustada y alterada por la respuesta que le podrían dar

\- lastimosamente este es un problema mas grave, el Twilight Healing no podrá ayudar, pero si hablamos de anexar algún poder de curación posiblemente hay alguien mas que puede ayudarnos... -le respondió la rubia de una manera muy gentil

\- De que hablas -preguntaba la pelirroja entrecerrando sus ojos

\- bueno con la curación pues existirían 3 dragones que pueden ayudar a Issei -respondió la rubia formando un tres con sus dedos

\- y cuales serian esos? -pregunto el caballero de Rias Gremory Kiba Yuuto quien al igual que todos nosotros estábamos muy preocupados por la salud de Issei

\- Fafnir , Ddraig y el Dragón Oculto -respondió la rubia mirando fijamente a los ojos de la pelirroja

\- En la iglesia había escuchado que el Dragón Oculto es el que tiene el mayor poder cuando curar se refieren -había dicho la peliazul, el segundo caballero de Rias...Xenovia Qarta

\- Entonces...no puedo salvarlo..verdad? -decía la pelirroja con depresión- Pero si Ddraig también puedo por qué no lo hace? -pregunto confundida

\- A excepción del Dragón Oculto, lo otros dos tendrían que tener Sexo con el -respondió la rubia quien seguía mirando fijamente a la pelirroja- Además si quisieras que Ddraig lo ayude, lo único que se podría esperar es que apareciera un portador de Boosted Gear, lo cual es imposible -lo dice mientras mira de izquierda a derecha todo a su alrededor- Y como nadie sabe en donde esta el Dragón oculta, el único que queda es Fafnir y yo soy su hija...solo yo puedo salvarlo -lo dice con una sonrisa en su rostro y muy sonrojada

Issei había caído en un sueño muy profundo por culpa de su exceso de poder, si pudiera, a mi también me gustaría salvarlo, yo Akeno quien estaba presenciando la pelean entre Rias y Luz no sabia bien que hacer, la verdad, a mi también me gustaría hacerlo con el...ya que si es para salvarlo a mi no me importaría darle mi primera vez a Issei...mientras todos trataban de guardas postura para no pelear un circulo mágico apareció en el salón, a juzgar por el símbolo este es uno de la casa Gremory, bien puede ser Sirzechs-sama o Grayfia-sama...

\- Grayfia? -pregunto la pelirroja asombrada

\- Rias-sama sus padres y su hermano la están esperando en el palacio -dijo la peliplateada sin perder mucho tiempo

\- Por qué mis padres y mi hermano me necesitan? -respondió la pelirroja desconcertada a la situación

\- El tema a tratar es de suma importancia y muy confidencial, tanto que su reina no podrá asistir...por favor apresúrese y vamos... -dijo la peliplateada con su rostro serio

\- Tanto así! -exclamo la pelirroja asombrada- Bueno, pero Luz! -exclamo la pelirroja para llamar la atención de la rubia

\- [...] *sin respuesta* -la rubia solo voltio a mirarla

\- No se te ocurra hacer algo hasta que yo venga! -la pelirroja dicto esa orden y acto seguido ella se fue con la peliplateada en el circulo mágico

\- ara, ara...parece que es algo serio

\- Tengo entendido que los Gremory son la familia mas amigable del inframundo y que tratan a sus siervos como su familia -dijo el caballero rubio con una mirada profunda

\- Los demonios de clase alta no llevan a sus reinas solo cuando se trata de un asunto muy personal -dijo la loli peliplateada con un tono muy serio

\- Are...Luz!...alguien sabe a donde se ha ido, estaba aquí hace unos segundos -dijo la ex-monja con una cara confundida

\- tal vez se fue a donde se encuentra Issei -dijo la peliazul con sus ojos entrecerrados

\- bueno como sea...también debemos llevar a Asia-chan a casa..así que...no vamos -dije para alegrar un poco el ambiente

Todos respondieron alegremente un "si" me pregunto si Luz intentara hacer con Issei, se que ella lo quiere, pero hay algo que no me gusta de esta situación...en fin, solo nos queda rogar por la salud de Issei, por favor mejórate pronto

-o-

[Mundo Dragón]

{Se encuentran reunidos Tiamat, Yu-long, Midgardsomr, Fafnir, **Vali** }

\- Comenzando con esta junta me gustaría saber por que lo has traído Yu-long? -pregunto la dragona algo molesta

\- bueno ya que el Sekiryuutei es fuera, creí que el Hakuryuukou seria la mejor opción para que este presente -dijo el mas joven de los dragones quien me había traído con el

\- La verdad solo accedí a venir porque me dijeron que hablarían sobre los dragones celestiales -le dije para que tengan noción de que es lo que buscaba

\- Bueno...en estos últimos *bostezo* años, han pasado cosas muy extrañas -eso dijo el mas grande y perezoso de los dragones Midgardsomr

\- Bueno si hablamos de Gabriel la hija de Fafnir... -dijo la dragona mirando a Fafnir pero yo lo interrumpí

-Así que es la hija de Fafnir y por qué? esta alado de Issei -les pregunte por que no entendía muy bien las razones

\- Mi hija es la prometida del Sekiryuutei...ellos serian los nuevos reyes Dragones que gobiernen este mundo -dijo el gran dragón dorado con brillo en sus ojos

\- ya nos hemos cansado de que en el mundo solo tomen en cuenta a las tres facciones...con la ayuda de Issei...nosotros podremos alzarnos como la cuarta fracción -dijo el dragón perezoso con mucha rabia

\- Así que ese es su objetivo, dejando eso de lado...como es posible que ella sea un Arcángel

Yo Vali estaba en esta reunión gracias a que Yu-long me trajo...pero a estas alturas esto es demasiado aburrido me interesa saber mas sobre los dragones celestiales ya que así podre sacar mas poder, también quiero saber como es que ella es un Arcángel y Dragón...se suponía que los dragones son personajes no vinculados, ni con los demonios, ni con los ángeles caídos, y ni con los ángeles...yo solo descubrí que ella es un arcángel, pensé en mucho para lograr esa conclusión...

\- Cuando ella nació el espíritu santo la cubrió con su manto, y Gabriel me dijo que ella a sido elegida por los cielos, se convertirla en mi hija con la Gabriel actual y esta niña llevaría el nombre de Gabriel -dijo el gran dragón dorado con mucha lastima- Eso solo hizo que me causara desgracia, en estos momentos el Sekiryuute y Ella no pueden tener Crías...nuestras casa no darán los nuevos Reyes del mundo -dijo muy cabizbajo- pero -dijo mientras miraba a la dragona

\- afortunadamente estamos creando un artefacto que servirá para que tengan crías sin romper alguna regla, esto lo hablaremos cuando estén los involucrados presentes -dijo la dragona con tono muy alegre

\- Bueno si entramos en el tema d e los dragones celestiales...últimamente se ha sentido la presencia de la emperatriz -dijo el dragón perezoso mientras se paraba recto

\- No entiendo? -hice notar mi ignorancia al tema...que es eso de la emperatriz?

\- veras joven Hakuryuukou..ella es una portadora del Boosted Gear -dijo el dragon mas joven mientras me miraba

\- Espera!...existen mas portadores en la misma época -exclame con asombro puesto que no entendía que estaba pasando

\- antiguamente..hubo una portadora del Dragón rojo...pero ella era algo especial...ella era un demonio...era un fallo del sistema utilizado para las Longinus...esta chica era un demonio en su totalidad...pero ella logró dominar a Ddraig en su totalidad...a tal punto que se alzó y se denominó como la Emperatriz Dragón Rojo...ella mato a 5 Hakuryuukou -dijo el dragón perezoso mientras miraba hacia arriba

-Qué! -deje mostrar mi asombro

Esto estaba fuera de mis posibilidades de pensar, yo puse posees a Albion porque soy un mestizo, pero un fallo del sistema que permita a un demonio poseer a una longinus...que tan fuerte era para matar a 5 portadores anteriores...esto me hace preguntar si puede haber existido la emperatriz con la Divide Dividing...les preguntare...

\- así como oyes...ademas esta presencia la emos sentido al mismo tiempo que Issei despertó su Boosted Gear...no entiendo es como si hubieran despertado iguales -dijo el dragón mas joven con tono de confusión

\- Enserio, bueno díganme...hay alguna emperatriz con la Divide Didiving?

\- así es...la Emperatriz Dragón Blanco fue la que mato a la Emperatriz Dragón Rojo y ademas mato a otros Sekiryuutei...ella también era un fallo del sistema, pues ella era un ángel caído...pero no sabemos que paso con ella -dijo el dragón perezoso mientras me miraba

-Bueno...hablemos del Sekiryuutei Hyodo Issei...su estado actual? -la dragona cambio de tema, puesto que nadie hablo mas sobre las emperatrices

\- El ha caído en un estado de "en sueño" es el mismo estado que mi poder deja a sus oponentes...seguramente Gabriel podrá ayudarlo..aunque -proclamo el dragón dorado con un tono de preocupación

\- Bueno si es así no hay que hablar mucho -dijo la dragona- hablemos de lo que seguramente le interesa al Hakuryuukou, hablemos sobre la famosa riña entre los dragones Celestiales -dijo con una risa en tono de burla

\- Eso suena interesante...díganlo! -Por alguna razón yo estaba emocionado

\- Así que ustedes se acuerdan de eso...ni yo me acordaba..jajaja -mientras acababa de hablar Albion se había hecho presente y nos sorprendió a todos

\- Albion! tiempos sin saludarte -dijo el dragón mas joven

\- Yu-long...un mocoso como siempre...ajajaj...por cierto, Vitra no esta? -dijo mi voz interior mientras se tornaba confundido

\- su actual poseedor es muy débil...así que será mejor dejarlo de lado por el momento -dijo el dragón dorado

\- así que es así...bueno continúen -dijo mi voz interior

\- Bueno esto tiene pie con el Dragón Oculto -dijo el dragón perezoso

\- eh escuchado sobre el, dicen que cura lo que sea...pero que tiene que ver ese dragón con esta pelea -pregunte ya que no entendía nada

\- Dragona...Ella era ala esposa de Ddraig -dijo la dragona muy sonriente

\- ah...ya me acorde... -Dijo Albion con una voz muy grave

\- no me digas que su pelea es por una mujer -lo dije muy decepcionado

\- bueno era muy buena como para el tonto de Draig -dijo mi voz interior mientras se reía

\- y que paso con ella -les pregunte

-No estamos muy seguros...pero a decir verdad, nadie lo sabe -dijo el dragón mas joven

\- Ya veo...por cierto ustedes sabían que Issei es hijo del primer Lucifer con la Uriel Antigua? -pregunte por mis dudas

\- Si lo sabíamos, también que es hijo de Ddraig...si lo comparamos con un rango...su podre seria igual o superior que el de [DxD] y Ophis -dijo la dragona con un tono incrédulo

\- esta en el rango de un Dios Dragón...entonces por qué no me gano con facilidad?

\- Básicamente te enfrentaste a un Issei sin entrenamiento, a diferencia de ti que has entrenado por largos años -dijo el dragón perezoso con un mirada fija hacia mi

\- eso quiere decir que la próxima vez probablemente -dije eso y mire hacia los dragones

\- No...probablemente no, te matare eso es seguro -dijo el dragón dorado con un sonrisa ne su cara

\- Bueno el resto lo discutiremos en la próxima junta -dijo el dragón perezoso

-Bueno me retiro -Ya que no tenia que hacer nada más en esta junta...me retire, me eh puesto a pensar en lo poderoso que es Issei...pero parece que tuviera sus poderes sellados, bueno jajaja la próxima vez seguramente sera mi muerte...pero enserio, pelearse por una mujer es caer muy bajo...que decepción...jajaja

-o-

[Residencia Hyodo]

Al fin estoy sola con Issei, ya que Rias se ha ido con su familia, ahora nadie puede molestarnos, yo Luz estoy en la habitación de issei, he decidido tomar la castidad de Issei y que el tome la mía, esa es la única manera de salvarlo...yo le he desnudado, estoy muy avergonzada...me gustaría que el este despierto...que el tome la iniciativa, que el me haga suya...estoy asustada, silo hago estoy segura que caeré, ese es un pequeño precio a pagar...si Issei esta bien, por mi no hay problema...ya no perderé tiempo me subiré encima de el y me la meteré...

\- enserio...me gustaría que el despertara...me gustaría haberlo hecho con él...cuando esté despierto...pero después de esto..tendré tiempo para volver ha hacerlo...

Su miembro está en la entrada de mi vulva...aún no ha entrado...es demasiado grande...pero lo aguantaré...aquí vo-

\- Que crees que estas haciendo! - una pelirroja muy furiosa que había aparecido de una circulo mágico me estaba gritando

efectivamente habia sido Rias...le dije que si no lo hacia no Issei no podría regresar, ella no me hizo caso y le fue con Issei...adonde se lo llevo?...que piensa hacer...ella no es tonta ella sabe que no podrá ayudarle...por que tenia que meterse

[Palacio Gremory]

Lo he traído...no quiero pensar que hubiera pasado si no llegaba a tiempo...estoy muy nerviosas...Y-Yo seré quien tome la castidad de Issei...solo yo puedo hacerlo...yo soy su amada...así que solo yo puedo ayudarla, ademas yo también puedo ayudarlo

/Escena retrospectiva/

Lord Gremory: Rias...tu eres diferente a todos los demonios...desde el día en que naciste...Tú heredaste algo más que el poder de la destrucción de parte del a casa Bael

Venelana Gremory: cuando naciste...un alma con el nombre de "Chrisa" dijo que te poseerá

Rias: Qué?

Sirzechs: yo siempre lo supe...nunca entendí quién era ella...pero...hasta antier ella se nos volvió a presentar...pero se presentó en forma de Balance Breaker...primero pensamos que eras tu...pero ella dijo

 **(Imaginen a Rias con el Boosted Gear del Born)**

"Hola de nuevo..Gremory...soy Chrisa...ha pasado tiempo verdad...bueno mi despertar es un hecho...denle la bienvenida a la Emperatriz Dragón Rojo"

Rias: Espera que estas tratando de decirme

Lord Gremory: tu eres la "Reencarnación" por así decirlo de la Emperatriz Dragón Rojo...

Venelana Gremory: eres otra portadora de Draig, en este caso Chrisa...pero tu no tienes el Boosted Gear...a cambio de eso...tiene sus poderes...y creo que eres capaz de alcanzar el Balance Breaker...

/Fin de Flashback/

Si eso es verdad, significa que puedo ayudar a mi Issei...eh? es esto...han aparecido unos Vortex alrededor de Issei...y nuestros cuerpos se tiñeron en verde..por qué pasa esto

\- Hola Rias Gremory, soy Chrisa La Emperatriz Dragón Rojo -dijo una voz la cual provenía de esos vortex

\- tu eres Chrisa...dime por qué me poseíste

\- Bueno ya que nos parecemos mucho decidí hacerlo -esa voz me lo dijo con una risa coqueta

\- no parecemos? -pregunte confundida, pero en ese momento los vortex se unieron y formaron un cuerpo, ese cuerpo era idéntico al mio, mismo color de pelo...nuestra única diferencia era que sus ojos son rojos y los míos son azules, si obviamos esa parte...el resto era como verme en un espejo

\- Bueno como puedes ver...somos idénticas, pero no estoy aquí para eso...te quería decir que a partir de ahora yo seré para ti lo que es Ddraig para Issei -lo dijo con una sonrisa en su cara

\- Espera, dime yo poseo el Boosted Gear -le pregunte

-No lo creo...pero puedes obtenerlo si haces lo mismo que hizo Issei con el poder del blanco...tal vez logres algo parecido al Boosted Gear- dijo pensativa con su mano en el mentón

\- Bueno, dime como puedo ayudar a Issei - le pregunte muy nerviosa

\- Solo hazlo con el, piensa en él, piensa en cuanto lo amas...entra en su conciencia -eso lo dijo con un tono muy alegre y una sonrisa- bueno te doy la bienvenida Emperatriz Drag...No, Emperatriz del Sekiryuutei -dijo eso con una risita y se despedía ondeando su mano mientras se separaba en vortex

\- Hug! -trage saliva

Ya estaba denuda lo único que hice fue subirme encima de Issei..y colocar su "amigo" el cual estaba duro...yo estoy demasiado avergonzada su "amigo" está en toda mi entrada...pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, después de todo yo también quiero que Issei tome mi castidad...lo meteré de un solo golpe...Entro!...esta es una sensación un tanto extraña, me duele pero al mismo tiempo siento un dolor placentero...me he quedado quieta para intentar asimilarlo, en ese pequeño periodo de descanso me di cuenta que la sangre había comenzado asalir, estoy tan feliz, y al mismo tiempo el cuerpo de Issei y el mio se tiñeron en rojo y él comenzó abrir los ojos.

\- R-Rias...que esta pasando...acaso... -el estaba divagando y rápidamente se dio cuenta de la situación

\- ah! -Grite de placer

El se levanto y me tomo de las manos y embistió tan fuerte que lo único que pude hacer fue gemir...y enseguida el me beso, que alivio, pensé que el me odiaría por esto...pensé que me rechazaría por comportarme de una manera mus lasciva..pero el solo me miro y me beso mientras me decía "te amor Rias", que feliz soy, pero el no desperdicio la situación el me embistió haciendo que logre emitir otro gemido pero una mas lascivo, ademas nuestras partes estaban haciendo un sonido muy bochornoso..yo estaba muy sonrojada.

\- Espera Issei, si v-vas así, posiblemente y-yo...y-yo -que vergüenza...tenia mi cara completamente teñida del mismo color que mi cabello

\- No, no te avergüences...cuando haces esa expresión te ves muy linda, me gusta -el lo decía con una sonrisa

\- Moo, deja de hacer que me sonroje...tonto -le dije eso mientras teníamos contacto visual, que hermoso, lo estoy haciendo con el hombre que amo...habíamos comenzado a jugar con nuestras lenguas, quien domina la boca de quien, era algo que solo los amantes pueden experimentar, que feliz, Yo le correspondí y el a mi...

\- Enserio me quieres? -le pregunte muy tímida

\- por qué preguntas eso, claro que te quiero, no, ha decir verdad yo te amo Rias -respondió eso y lo verifico con el mas tierno de los besos

\- Estoy tan feliz de haberme entregado a ti - lo dije muy sonrojada y el me volvió a besar...paso tiempo y el dijo que ya se venia

-Rias, M-Me V-Vengo! -El exclamo eso mientras su cara se fruncía por el esfuerzo de no venirse

\- Vente, suelto todo adentro -se lo dije con un linda sonrisa- yo lo quiero -dije eso y lo bese

\- Pero si hago eso... - el respondió con un tono preocupado

\- no te preocupes, la taza de fertilidad de los demonios es muy baja, nosotros tenemos un hijo cada 100 años...así qué...no importa, pero si acaso llegara a quedar embarazada...yo amaría a ese hijo, por qué es tu yo...el el hijo del hombre la que yo amo -le dije eso pero cada ves me dad mas vergüenza

\- Si, pero seria nuestro hijo..Tuyo y mio, de los dos...y yo también me asegurare de quererlo y ser el mejor padre del mundo -el dijo eso y me volvió a besar...

\- Vente Issei ...

\- Ya...me...V-vengooooooooooo

El día de hoy Issei yo nos habíamos vuelto uno, me siento feliz,estábamos en mi cama acostados, el me abrazaba por detrás y yo cogía sus manos y las apretaba fuertemente, cubrimos nuestros cuerpos con la sabana la cual constaba con una gran mancha de sangre, es vergonzoso, pero este es le mejor día de mi vida...

\- Rias como me pudiste salvar, Ddraig me dijo que otra persona que no sea un dragón no podría hacerlo -el pregunto muy confundido

\- Bueno para resumir yo tengo a una tal Chrisa -le dije eso algo cabizbaja

\- Chrisa! -el exclamo muy asombrado

\- la conoces? -le pregunte muy curiosa

\- decía que la emperatriz dragón rojo volverá, pero nada relevante, solo daba rodeos y no dijo nada mas... -lo dijo con un tono de disgusto

\- en fin, yo soy su portadora Soy la emperatriz del Sekiryuutei -le dije eso con una sonrisa

\- Increíble, pensar que hay Dos Boosted Gear y que tu seas la otra portadora jijij -lo dijo con una sonrisa mostrando todos su dientes y cerrando sus ojos

\- Si pero gracias a eso pude salvarte -le dije mientras cogía sus mejillas con mis manos

\- Quieres casarte conmigo?

\- Ah, qué!

\- Quieres casarte conmigo?

\- Si lo escuche, pero porque tan de repente -le dije eso muy sonrojada ya que nunca me imagine esa pregunta...pero mi respuesta era obvia

\- Es porque te amo, Rias

\- Acepto -le conteste feliz y me lance a abrazarlo y besarle- Pero aun tenemos un encuentro contra Sitri, eso fue lo que mis padres me han dicho -se lo dije muy triste

-No importa, nos casaremos después del encuentro con Sitri -respondió con una sonrisa

\- si! -asentí al igual que el, pero en ese momento abrieron la puerta de mi habitación y...

\- Rias y Issei que están haciendo los dos aquí y desnudos! - mi padre había entrado a mi cuarto y nos encontró a mi y a Issei denudo con la sabana llena de sangre

\- Bueno papá, esto es...pues -estaba muy nerviosa...

*pensó* mierda los padres de Rias...bien...Disculpen, Quiero pedir la mano de Rias en matrimonio!...*pensó* ahora que haré con Luz...

[Habitación de Issei]

\- donde esta Issei-kun -preguntaba la pelinegra atemorizarte

\- dinos Luz -replicaba el rubio un poco mas gentil

\- Rias ha venido y se lo ha llevado -respondió la rubia un tanto decaída

\- Mmm que planea hacer Rias-bucho -divagaba la pelinegra mientras pensaba en múltiples cosas

\- Issei-san estará bien? -preguntaba la ex-monja preocupada

\- si esta con Rias-bucho...debe estar bien -respondió la loli peliplateado inexpresiva como siempre

\- parece que la vida de Issei es muy ajetreada?...la vida de un demonio es dura? -se preguntaba la peliazul

\- bueno...que podrán estar haciendo...eh?- se preguntaba la pelinegro cuando de repente apareció un circulo mágico

\- Gremory? -dijo el rubio pensativo

\- Grayfia-sama -dijo la ex-monja muy sorpredida

\- Hola a todos...el Sr. Sirzechs me pido decirles a ustedes que la junta se llevar a cabo mañana...todos deben estar presentes...bueno...en breve llegará Rias-sama e Issei-Sama -dijo la peliplateada inexpresiva

\- Sama? -se pregunto la pelinegra mientras otro circulo mágico apareció y el de la peliplateada desaparecía

\- Issei-san ... Issei-san ... Issei-san ... Issei-san -corrio la ex-monja con lagrimas en los ojos a abrazar al castaño

\- hey Asia..me haces caer...gracias por preocuparte por mi -respondió el castaño con una alegre sonrisa

\- bueno chicos, quería decirles que es hora de sacar a mi alfil...tenemos un encuentro con Sitri...y me siento con la capacidad de poder manejarlo...así que vayamos a liberarlo -dijo la pelirroja con felicidad y una fuerte determinación

*de todos una chica...Luz ella estaba mirando muy fríamente la felicidad que Rias reflejaba en su sonrisa...y se preguntaba cómo es que Issei volvió en sí...*

[Club de investigación de lo oculto]

\- así que ya es hora...bueno, Rias...parece que solo te falta una torre y tendrás al juego completo -dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisita

\- si...todos mis sirvientes, no, toda mi familia estará completa -dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa

\- Mmm...y que es el exactamente? -preguntaba el csataño

\- el es un vampiro! -afirmo la pelirroja

\- un vampiro! -Exclamaron la peliazul y la ex-monja

\- Gya-kun -dijo Koneko

\- Gasper, ha pasado mucho tiempo -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

*el sonido de tres sellos rotos retumbó en el salón*

\- Gasper...por favor sal de ahí...eres libre -dijo la pelirroja

*sin respuesta*

\- Rias estas segura que aquí hay alguien...no creo que...ah...ojos rojos! -el castaño se sonprendio porque vio unos ojos rojos provenientes de ese cuarto oscuro

\- ara ara mufufu...Gasper-kun...deberías salir -decia la pelinegra con sus típicas risitas

 **N/a(Digamos que Gasper no es tímido...solo digamos que él está acostumbrado a estar encerrado porque piensa que su poder en malo y tampoco es travestí)**

\- no quiero...es mas a gusto estar aquí -respondía una voz de la cual parecía ser u niño

\- pero por favor...necesitamos tu ayuda -decía la pelirroja

\- mis poderes son muy malos...no quiero -decia el vampiro mientras lloraba

\- Vamos..oye...mmm Gasper...sabes...yo tengo un poder muy brusco...y pese a eso corro el riesgo de algún día descontrolarme y matar a todos -decía el castaño de una manera muy tierna

\- y no tienes miedo de eso -decía el vampiro mientras se acercaba a al puerta

\- no..por que tengo a un gran familia que se que me ayudara en todo eso...por favor..la Presidenta te necesita...Rias te necesita -decía el castaño con una fuerte determinación

\- es bien...pero...bueno...saldré -decía el vampiro el cual ya se podía visualizar mejor el cual era un niño rubio muy lindo

[en la sala principal...conociendo a los nuevos miembros...y hablando sobre la junta de mañana y el encuentro con Sitri]

\- pero quien es ella -preguntaba muy curioso el vampiro

\- ella es...bueno...ella es... -el castaño se enredaba y no sabia que decir

\- mucho gusto...mi nombre es gabriel...pero me puedes decir Luz...soy la prometida de Issei...soy su novia -salto la rubio y le apretó las manos y la movía de arriba a bajo

\- mmm...su novia...increíble! -exclamo el vampiro

\- toma gya-kun...toriyaki -decía la loli peliplateada mientras lle daba un especie de galleta

\- gracias koneko -decía el vampiro con una sonrisa en la cara

*Explosión en la puerta de la sala y de un círculo mágico con un símbolo de una serpiente aparecieron 5 personas...y una de ellas era muy conocida por Issei*

\- quienes son ustedes -exclamo la pelirroja la ver a 5 personas desconocidas

\- Somos de la Khaos Brigade...permítanos presentarnos... decía un pelinegro el cual estaba afrente de todos

[ POV - Issei ]

cuatro personas ajenas a nosotros estaba presentando...pero de todas ella una me llamó la atención...una la cual estaba encapuchada...estas personas dijeron estar en la Khaos Brigade...y su presentación fue...

Yo soy Katerea Leviatán, Yo soy Creuserey Asmodeus, mi nombre es Shalba Beelzebub, yo soy Cao Lucifer...

Cuanta intriga entre todos ellos se proclamaron como la fracción de los verdaderos Maou... parece que ellos son descendientes de los Maous reales...ya que los actuales solo son nombramientos...estos tiene la sangre de los más fuertes...pero solo se han presentado cuatro...qué significa eso...pero en eso interrumpe la encapuchada y dice

Me presentaré otra vez...demonios...soy el ángel Caído Reynare...y soy la Emperatriz de Hakuryuukou!

\- Reynare...Tu...eso es mentira...Rias te asesino -lo dije con odio y con asombro que esta sucediendo

\- es cierto...yo te extermine -dijo mi amada frunciendo el ceño

\- Es verdad...pero Cao Lucifer me revivió...con ayuda del Santo Grial -decía la asquerosa ángel caído

\- santo -mi pequeña monja había dicho la primera palabra mientras miraba a la exorcista reencarnada

\- Grial -la exorcista reencarnada había respondido junto con mi pequeña monja

\- que haces aquí...tú perteneces la Khaos Brigade no?...quien es su líder -les pregunte gritando y muy furioso

nuestros lideres son Ophis y DxD -dijo la asquerosa ángel caído

Todo grupo Gremory: ¿QUÉ?! -habíamos escuchado sobre esos dragones...nunca pensé que formarían una grupo terrorista

\- Que has venido hacer aquí -le pregunte

\- Vine a llevarme lo que no pude no última vez... -decía eso mientras miraba a donde se encontraba mi pequeña monja

\- no hablas de... -le intende decir algo pero fui interrumpido pues ella desapareció y

*Un grito desesperante*

\- Asiaaaaaa! -Grite desesperado

\- jajajaja...es bueno verte otra vez...portadora del Twilight Healing...Tiffania -dijo la esqueros ángel caído mientras se saboreaba

\- Tiffania? -pregunte desconcertado puesto que es la primera vez que escucho ese nombre

\- Tiffania! es enserio -una voz dentro de mi sonó..era Ddraig...el habia exclamo con asombro al escuchar el nombre de Tiffania

\- Ddraig?...espera...maldita sea...no te la llevaras...tu dime que rayos es eso de Tiffania -le grite exigiendo una respuesta

\- Soy La emperatriz del Hakuryukou...poseedora del Divine Dividing...Chytia -una voz se logro escuchar desde adentro del ángel caído Reynare

-Chytia...acaso me estas ignorando estúpida -se escucho una voz muy enojada proveniente desde adentro de mi amada

-Chrisa...pensé que no habías vivido...parece que has elegido a los mismo -la voz dentro del ángel caído decía eso mientras se reía

-jajaja...tu tampoco...has elegido las mismas cosas...pero nunca pensé que te volverías lesbiana -decía la voz dentro de mi amada con tono de burla

-Que mi portadora lo sea no significa que yo lo sea...Yo no tengo planes como Albion...yo no quiero quedarme con Tiffania la Esposa de Draig...bueno... su Sacred Gear es de Tiffania...pero parece que esta tonta se enamoró de ella -decía algo enojada la voz dentro del ángel caído

\- esperen...Chrisa y Chytia...que es esto...esposa de Ddraig...que está pasando aquí -les pregunte a ver si así obtenía respuestas

-Yo te lo explicare Familiar-kun...yo Cao Lucifer te lo explicara -dijo el pelinegro que estaba alfrente de todos

\- que estás tratando de decir -le pregunte molesto

\- Veras...Tiffania era el nombre de la Esposa de Ddraig...Albion se había enamorado de ella. y conjunto a eso...su pelea se desató...pero cuando hubo un error en el sistema de las longinus...Ddraig y Albion...poseyeron a Chrisa y Chytia...un Demonio y un Ángel Caído...la anomalía de poder hizo que estas chicas se convierten en almas de Sacerd Gear...según correspondiera...cada una de ellas decidió ser diferente a su contraparte macho...pero los sentimientos de Albion parece que gobernaron al portador de Chytia...Tiffania es conocida como el dragón oculto...bueno en fin...Tiffania fue encerrada en el Twilight Healing...y pues su actual poseedora es Asia Argento...y créeme ese poder nos será útil...así que adiós...nos llevamos a Tiffania con nosotros

\- que está pasando...no...no...se llevaron a Asia...se la llevaron...ASIA! -Gritaba mientras desaparecieron

\- no Asia...mi amiga Asia -dijo la exorcista reencarnada

\- asia-sempai -dijo la loli peliblanco mostrando una cara muy triste

\- Malditos...Asia...como se atreven -decía mi amada quien estaba llena de odio y furia

\- debemos calmarnos...mañana es la cumbre...todos estarán presentes hay...estén tranquilos...debemos estar con la mente fría -mi Arcanángel trataba de calmarnos

\- Asia...te rescatare...no importa lo que pase...te rescatare -replique muchas veces lleno de mucho odio mientras golpeaba el piso

\- nunca pensé que Tiffania habría sido encerrada en el Sacred Gear de esa chica -dijo mi voz interior

\- Dime...ella también tiene alma -pregunte curioso

\- no...bueno...Issei..es muy tarde...mis sentidos se desorbitan...me he enterado de muchas cosas...mañana te lo explicare -decía mi voz interna mientras se apagaba lentamente

\- bueno chicos...mañana hablaremos de esto en la junta -dijo mi amada mientras soltaba tensión

\- Si...Issei...puedo dormir hoy contigo -me había preguntado mi Arcángel

-Claro que puedes...ademas necesito decirte algo Luz -mi amada había respondido en vez de mi

\- ¿ eh? -yo no entendía que sucedió, este extraño habiente, creo que mañana sera un día agotador...

* * *

 **Bueno hasta a qui el capítulo 8, he puesto muchas cosas diferentes, ademas déjenme decirles que la parte Lemon entre Rias e Issei era mas explicita, pero pues me vi forzado a cambiarla y que no creo que esto admita algo tan explicito...espero los aya gustada alguna sugerencia siempre sera bienvenida...aun me estoy acostumbrando a escribir mas detalladamente...se despide Reyes...**


End file.
